Crying In Your Arms Tonight
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Kagome has been plauged with a nightmare, she rushes to see if it really happened and finds that it did. The other's are off somewhere else and she is left to greve alone, or is she?
1. Prologue: The HalfBreed Killer

Crying In Your Arms Tonight

* * *

A/N- This is a story I just barely cameup with last night. I hope you like the beging, it is very bloody and violent, but that is necisary for the progression of the story. This is something that I hope will turn out really good, I like the idea personally, but that's just me. I don't own InuYasha, if I did, the Inu brother's and their dad would be all mine! But allas, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, sigh, if only. Anyway, hope you guys like this one!

* * *

Prologue: The Half-Breed Killer

'_What a cold morning_,' Jenenji thought as he left his mother to rest inside their small hut. Looking out across the fields Jenenji sighed contentedly as he watched the slow yet beautiful sunrise in the north. There were blurs of pink, orange, yellow, and purple that splashed the still darkened sky. Moving towards the rows of herbs, Jenenji knelt down and began his long held practice of pulling out the weeds. He had just started when he heard a gentle whispering in the wind, looking up; he scanned the expanse of the field trying to locate the source of the voice. Having failed to see anything, Jenenji returns to his work and all seems quiet about him. An hour passes and Jenenji is still at work as his mother wakes and joins him. They are working in silence when they hear a strangled feminine cry in the distance. Jenenji pulls himself to his full height and scans the immediate area for the woman who made that sound, he is just about to give up hope when he sees the blood stained hair of a woman in the distance. She is limping slowly towards them, a deep gash in her side.

Jenenji's mother drops what she is doing and rushes towards the woman, "stay here Jenenji." Obeying his mother, Jenenji can only watch and wait as his mother drags the half-limping, half-hanging woman into their hut. As the woman and his mother pass, Jenenji notices that the woman has a long wolf-like tail and claws. '_A half-demon_,' once the woman is inside, Jenenji sets about collecting herbs for the woman's wounds. After a long and healthy rest the woman wakes to see Jenenji and his mother hovering over her. Spooked, she growls defensively at them, unsure of who or what they are. "Where am I and who are you?" Jenenji flinched as he heard the woman's deep and ruthless tone, apparently this woman was very suspicious of others. "Please calm yourself, we mean you no harm. This is my son, a half-demon like yourself, please...why were you so injured when you arrived here?" Hearing the gentle tone of Jenenji's mother the woman slowly sat down, still eyeing them closely.

"I am Hakuna, daughter of the wolf demon Genboku. My village was attacked and I was forced to run, a strange Draco Youkai appeared last night, she demanded that I be offered to her or she would destroy the entire village. The other villagers naturally agreed but my father fought against it. He forced me to leave in order to save the others but the demon still killed everyone, including my father. She has been chasing me, I don't know why." Looking down at her hands, Hakuna clenched her fists as she remembered the last look her father gave her before he died, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes, she rubbed at them furiously. "Please leave this place, I am afraid that the demon will follow me here and kill you and your son as well. I can no longer run now, I have to destroy that demon and avenge my father. But I am grateful that you both have taken care of me, I will never forget it, I..." Just as Hakuna was about to continue a long whip-like tail broke through the back of the hut and wrapped about her waist, pulling her through the hole it had made.

"RUN!" Hearing the tortured scream of Hakuna, Jenenji rushed out of the hut, his mother in tow. Upon exiting the hut they discovered the bloodied body of Hakuna, her head had been smashed and her limbs broken, thus turning her into a lifeless rag doll. Hearing the deep laughing of a feminine voice, Jenenji and his mother looked up, immediately they were horrified. The woman before them was beautiful to a fault, but she had a look of utter maliciousness as she gazed with pure hate on the shaking form of Jenenji. The woman had deep crimson hair tied in a high ponytail at the nap of her neck, out of her back were two large dragon wings, while her whip-like tail snapped in the air breaking the horror filled silence. "Half-breed, is this your village?" Jenenji shrank at her words as he tried to break his eyes away from her mesmerizing red ones, but found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away. "Answer the question Half-breed," Jenenji began to shake as her eyes glared deeply at him, freezing him to the spot. "His name is Jenenji and if I am not mistaken, you look to be a half-demon yourself." Breaking his eyes away from the demon, Jenenji looked to see his mother gripping a large tree limb, a look of determination set in her eyes.

"Silence human, I am not such a filthy thing as a Half-breed, I am a pure blood Draco Youkai and you shall feel my wrath." Growling deep in her throat, the woman sent her tail hurtling towards Jenenji's mother impaling her through her throat. Jenenji could only watch in horror as his mother spit up her warm blood, letting it run down her face and onto her chest. At the same time her body shook spastically as the tail pulled itself free with a sickening sound. Blood immediately gushed from the open hole that now ran from the front of her throat to the back, then her lifeless body fell to the ground to rest in the ever-growing puddle of blood. Jenenji felt tears staining his face as he turned to the demon, his rage and sorrow building. "Who are you and why are you doing this, I have done nothing to harm or hurt you." Jenenji could feel his knees giving out as he felt his heart break. The demon only laughed as she landed before Jenenji, gripping his chin she forced him to meet her eyes.

"Because Half-breed, your kind sicken me and I shall never rest until I have rid this world of every retched Hanyou. But, I will grant your request and tell you my name before I kill you and destroy this village. My name is Chikai," smiling into his face, she drew up one of her taloned hands and positioned it over Jenenji's heart. With one fast and fatal movement, she buried her fingers into his chest, listening to the breaking of his ribs and tearing of his flesh with great satisfaction. Reaching her target, she closed her fingers into a fist and pulled, drawing out Jenenji's bloody heart in her hand. Jenenji's eyes glazed over as his lifeless body joined that of his mother and Hakuna on the blood stained earth below. Smiling again, Chikai crushed Jenenji's heart and laughed at the feel of his blood covering her hand. After licking all the remnants of the blood from her hand, she started towards the village will every intention of enjoying herself. As she disappeared over the crest of the hill the sun had fully risen, bringing with it the blood red color of morning across the distant mountain ranges.

* * *

A/N- There you go, remember I warned you about the blood. This chapter might not seem to make sence, but believe me, it will in the next one. I just hope you liked it and continue to read and leave reviews for me. Till Then... 


	2. Someone to hold me

Crying In Your Arms Tonight

* * *

A/N- Hey! Here's chapter 1! Thank you Demonic-One and inuyasha1818, your reviews were what helped me get this updated. I was thinking ofdeleting it, but thanks to you both,I'llcontinue it! I hope it is up to your expectations! So, with out anyado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Someone to hold me

"Gahh!" Kagome shot up suddenly coming out of the dream she had just had, her forehead was dripping with sweat. Looking about her room she took a deep breath and remembered her dream slowly, '_why_ _did I dream of Jenenji dying and who was that demon. I don't understand_.' Gripping the top of her sheets, Kagome pulled them back and climbed out of bed deciding a nice long shower would get that dream off her mind. Minutes latter, Kagome was starting to dress when she felt a deep sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had this foreboding feeling that it had something to do with her dream. Frightened by this Kagome quickly dressed as she tried to rationalize this strange emotion, '_it could just be too much stress, probably because of finals...but. Why is this so strong...heck with it, I'll just get InuYasha to take me there, that way I can find out if I'm right or wrong. Yeah, that works...please be wrong_.' After pulling on a spare pair of jeans and a tank top, Kagome grabbed the loops of her backpack and ran out of her room at breakneck speed. Reaching the front door, Kagome shot her mother a kiss as she rushed outside, her mind told her to slow down but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. Darting across the courtyard, Kagome reached the well house, pulling the door open she moved inside closing the door behind her. Then after practically leaping down the steps, Kagome placed her legs into the well and with a push, started hurtling downwards through the passage of time.

Feeling her feet connecting firmly with the ground, Kagome opened her eyes, no matter how she tried she always would close her eyes when passing through the well. Shaking that off, Kagome moved to the side of the well and grabbed a hold of the roll down ladder that she put in the well last week to make it easier to get out of. Climbing up, Kagome felt that same sence of foreboding wash over her, reaching the top she tossed her backpack over and leapt out shortly afterwards. Gathering her backpack onto her shoulders, Kagome looked about her and could tell that the others were nowhere nearby. She had given InuYasha a jewel shard, that way she would always be able to find them but since they were gone, she was on her own. Looking in the direction of Kaede's village and then the direction of Jenenji's, Kagome decided that it would be best to check and see if her assumption was correct. Griping the straps of her backpack in either hand, Kagome started towards Jenenji's village. It would probably take her a day or so to reach it on foot, but Kagome remembered her bike and hurried to its location first. Finding her bike right where she left it, Kagome placed her bag into the basket and got on.

After riding through the forest for about an hour or so, Kagome spotted the familiar buildings of Jenenji's village; the only problem was the smoke that was rising into the air. Peddling faster, that sinking feeling returned as she pulled her bike to a stop at the edge of the village. The sight that greeted her was absolutely gruesome, feeling queasiness in her stomach; Kagome got off her bike and collapsed to the ground next to it. After throwing up what little she had for lunch, Kagome took a deep labored breath and walked into the village to find any survivors. The houses she passed were half burnt to the ground and villagers were torn literally to bits. Feeling her stomach turn Kagome ran through the village hoping that at least Jenenji and his mother were alive. To her horror, when she reached Jenenji's hut, her heart couldn't take the sight that greeted her. Collapsing once again to her knees, Kagome felt her tears streaming down her face as she curled into a small ball. For the first time since she started out for the village alone, Kagome wished the others were with her. The feeling of being completely alone washed over her and Kagome fell into a pit of despair, as she lay curled up on the blood soaked ground. This feeling was so great that she failed to sence the nearing presence of two very familiar jewel shards.

Earlier that same day-

Kouga had been running along the edge of Mount Hakurei for the past week trying to catch even the slightest change of the wind, if it would help him find Naraku. Much to his displeasure he hadn't even gotten a whiff, with much coaxing from Ginta and Hakaku, Kouga decided that it was time to try somewhere else. He had been on his way back to check on his den mates when he caught the all too familiar scent of InuYasha. Feeling a slight smile grace his lips, Kouga ran in that direction hoping that today he would get a chance to convince Kagome to leave the mutt and come with him. Deciding that course of action was best he put on a burst of speed. Upon reaching InuYasha, Kouga noticed that Kagome wasn't with them, '_where could she be, that damn mutt better know this time_.' Sliding to a stop before InuYasha, Kouga ignored the empty threat that InuYasha was spouting off and glanced about for any sign of Kagome. Finding none he turned to glare daggers at InuYasha, "Mutt, where is Kagome, I can't smell her nearby. Did you drive her off again?" InuYasha growled at his remark and gripped the front of Kouga's armor, "that's none of your business wolf. Just give up already, Kagome is never going to go off with you anyway."

Shaking his head, Kouga turned slightly and kicked InuYasha square in the chest before turning to look at the monk, taijya, little kitsune, and demon cat. "Oi, tell Kagome that I said hi, see yah mutt face." Hearing InuYasha cussing as he got up, Kouga stifled a laugh as he sped off into the forest. He was about to continue on his way when a sence of foreboding came over him, there was something wrong but he couldn't tell what exactly. The more he thought about it the more this peculiar feeling that Kagome was in danger and needed help came over him, '_but if she wasn't with the mutt then where is she...maybe that strange well that I've seen her come out of a lot_.' Feeling that was the best course of action, Kouga made his way to the forest of InuYasha and the bone-eaters well. Stopping within just a few feet of the well, Kouga caught Kagome's scent; it was headed in a completely different direction. In the pit of his stomach the feeling got worse, making sure that he had the right direction, Kouga speed off after Kagome hoping that he would reach her before she got hurt. The only problem was why Kagome would go off somewhere on her own and not inform the mutt let alone take him with her; there was something off about it all.

After running for a few minutes, Kouga caught the scent of Kagome's tears and freshly spilt blood in the distance causing his heart to sink. Out of desperation and worry, Kouga sped up hoping that Kagome was unharmed. The smoke in the distance and scent of a draco-youkai hit his nose and Kouga immediately stopped in his tracks, '_what_ _was a draco-youkai doing here?_' Smelling Kagome's tears again, Kouga forced all other thought's except Kagome out of his mind as he made his way into the village. '_She walked past here, that way_.' turning in the direction of her scent, Kouga ran at a normal pace through the village and towards a large herb field nearby. That is where he found Kagome, she was crumpled up on the ground in the distance. Kouga's heart immediately went out to her, rushing forward he saw the source of her sorrow, there were three slain bodies a few feet away. By the look of things, the village had been attacked because of those three in particular. Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, Kouga knelt next to Kagome and reached out a clawed hand to brush her bangs out of her eyes.

Kagome was whimpering as the tears ran down her face soaking the front of her shirt, that was when she felt the gentle touch on her face. Not caring who or what it was, Kagome reached out and gripped the wrist of the person pulling them closer. Pulling herself up slightly, Kagome buried her face into the shoulder of whoever it was; she then began to cry again while muttering unintelligible words. After a moment or so, Kagome felt two strong arms wrapping about her form holding her close as a clawed hand gently stroked her back through her hair. Kouga was in shock, he didn't know why Kagome was so upset, he had never seen her like this before. He was thoroughly shocked again when Kagome latched onto him, but he wasn't one to complain, so in turn he held her close and tried to comfort her as best he could. With her face buried in his shoulder and hands around his neck, Kouga took in Kagome's wonderful scent as he slowly ran his hand through her soft silky hair. After crying for several minutes, Kagome felt herself calming down. She pulled back slightly to look at who was comforting her so that she could thank them when she felt a clawed hand gently brushing her remaining tears away, her sight was blurred to the point that she couldn't make out who this was, but she didn't care.

"Are you alright now Kagome?" hearing the distinctly masculine voice Kagome started to cry again. "Why did this have to happen, Jenenji was a kind and loving person, he didn't deserve to die this way." Kagome tightened her grip as she felt her body shake from crying so much. "I'm sorry that this happened Kagome, someone like you should never have to see such things." The voice sounded familiar but Kagome didn't care at the moment, she wanted someone to talk to and now that there was someone here, she was going to talk. "It's all my fault, I dreamt that this would happen, I could have stopped it yet I didn't. I am the one to blame, it's my fault they are all dead, I should die too since I caused this!" Kouga growled lightly at her words, '_how could she think such a thing?_' Pulling her back, Kouga gripped her chin and made her look him in the eye, Kagome refused to budge and only gripped him closer, afraid he would leave. "Never Kagome, don't you dare blame yourself for this. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this, if anything, you might have died too if you were here. But never wish to die Kagome, I know that the mutt face, your friends, and I would miss you dearly if you did." Kagome shook her head at his words, she was crying again and this made Kouga feel worse. "Please, just stop, it is my fault all my fault."

Kouga was at a loss, he had no idea what to do, he wracked his brain for an answer and remembered what his father told him about calming pups when they were upset. '_Listen to what they have to say, usually they just need someone to talk to, someone to be there for them_.' Taking a deep breath and feeling really akward he turned Kagome slightly, after prying her from his shoulder, and stroked her cheek. "I'm here Kagome, you can tell me what's wrong, I'll listen." Surprisingly, Kagome stilled at his words as her breathing leveled out, blinking she cleared her eyes of tears. Kagome felt lost and alone when she heard whoever it was speak the words she wanted to hear most, 'this person wants to listen, this person cares.' Feeling her curiosity get the better of her, Kagome took a deep breath and calmed herself before she turned to thank whoever this was. Upon turning her head she saw the armor, black hair, and clear blue eyes. Something clicked in her mind as she locked eyes with the person, her eyes widened in disbelief, "Kouga?"

* * *

A/N- There, thanks again for the reviews and I hope you will do so again. The next chapter is in progress as we speak, so hopefully it will be updated soon. Till Then... 


	3. Someone to Talk to

Crying In Your Arms Tonight

* * *

A/N- Well, here's chapter 2 for yah! I hope you guys like it! I tried to make it special since it's my birthday in all. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Someone to Talk to 

"Kouga?" Seeing her wide eyes and dumbfounded expression, Kouga felt slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah, who did you think I was, the mutt face?" He looked away feeling his face slightly redden under the constant stare of her gray-blue eyes. Suddenly she started to shake, looking down at her worried; Kouga was surprised to see her on the verge of laughter. "I'm sorry Kouga, I can't...heh...help it." She started to hiccup as her silent laughter increased, glad to see that she was feeling better, Kouga shook his head as he patted her back gently. "That's okay, I'd rather see you in tears from laughing then from sorrow anyday." Kagome smiled at his words and burried her face in his shoulder again, "I'm just glad that I have someone to talk to, I thought I was all alone for a minute there." Kouga leaned forward and whispered his reply in her ear; "I'll never leave you alone Kagome, never." She pulled back her face a deep scarlet, she then realized where they were, "umm, Kouga, would you help me bury everyone. They at least deserve that much," Kouga nodded his head as he helped Kagome to her feet and made sure that she was able to stand on her own before letting go. Steady on her feet, Kagome walked towards Jenenji and his mother, feeling her heart sink; Kagome was about to turn away when she felt Kouga touch her shoulder. Looking at him and seeing the worry in his eyes, Kagome latched onto him again as her head leaned against his armor. "Thank you Kouga, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up when you did. Thank you so, so much." Feeling more tears welling up in her eyes, Kagome bit her lip as she tightened her grip on him.

Kouga only nodded his head and held Kagome close as he waited for her to calm down. Once sure she had done so, Kouga pulled back and looked into her deep blue eyes, a gentle smile on his lips. "No matter what Kagome, I will always be there for you. But, as you said before we need to take care of the dead. Don't worry though, I'm going to be right here beside you the whole time." Feeling ten times better at his smile, Kagome nodded her head and moved away from him. Steeling herself, Kagome knelt next to the body of the strange half-demon, whose body was lying near Jenenji's and his mothers. The look of pure fear and horror that was in her eyes made Kagome want to burst into tears again, willing herself against it, she reached a shaky hand down and closed the woman's eyes. "Kouga, will you help me carry her towards the field?" Glancing to her side, Kagome smiled as she watched Kouga lean down and pull the dead woman into his arms. Getting to her feet, Kagome walked over to the middle of Jenenji's herb garden and grabbed a nearby wood plank. Jamming it into the ground she began to dig a hole, she stopped when she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Looking over she was greeted by a smiling Kouga; he had set the woman's body on the ground. Reaching over he pulled the wood away from Kagome and steered her over to the side gently, "I'll do it, you've been through enough so just rest."

Before Kagome could reply or protest, Kouga closed his eyes and was bathed in a soft blue glow, Kagome watched in awe as his body stretched and changed. His fur and armor melted into his skin as patches of dark brown and black fur slowly covered his form. His ears moved and formed into large wolf ears as his face stretched, forming a large snout and fangs. He sank to all fours as his legs twisted and moved into different positions, his tail grew and swished lightly as the rest of his body transformed. Kagome was awestruck, '_I never knew he could transform, this must be his true form...it's beautiful_.' Slowly the light faded and Kagome craned her neck as she gazed up at Kouga, his eyes opened and he tilted his head down so that Kagome could look him in the eye. A brilliant smile appeared on her face as she looked into his eyes, her hand came up and shakily came closer to his muzzle. Kouga inwardly smiled and pushed his wet nose into her hand making her giggle, '_I'm glad to see that my true form has cheered her up_,' he purred lightly as he felt Kagome's hand run through his fur softly as if he would break at her touch. "Is this your true form Kouga...it's beautiful..." Kagome never wanted to remove her hand from his fur, it was the softest she had ever felt.

She watched as he bobbed his head indicating '_yes_,' she was about to ask another question when he nudged her to the side and turned slightly. Placing one large paw on the place where Kagome had begun to dig, Kouga dug his claws into the soil and pulled back in one smooth stroke, thus making a large and deep hole. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched him make several more holes like the first one, '_he changed just to help me that is so sweet_.' Turning towards the woman's body, Kagome tried to roll it into the hole when she was nudged from behind, turning around her face brushed against Kouga's muzzle. Kouga froze on place mentally thanking very kami listening that she couldn't see his blush, '_she kissed me..._' Kagome giggled as she ran a hand through his fur and over his nose. "I love your fur Kouga, your so soft and cuddly, I wish I could take you home and keep you!" Kagome burst out laughing when Kouga blinked stupidly at her remark, "I'm just teasing Kouga, but your fur is soft." Slapping himself mentally, Kouga snickered as he pushed Kagome over making her fall face first into the dirt. Chuckling to himself, Kouga picked the Hanyou's corpse and dropped it into the hole, he then closed it with a sweep of his tail. He is about to go and gather the other two by the hut nearby hut when he felt something on his leg, looking down he laughed when he saw Kagome, she was hitting and kicking his leg.

"You jerk, look what you did to my uniform!" Kouga tried to hold it in but ended up collapsing to the ground snickering at what Kagome looked like. Her hair is all frizzy while her face and the front of her uniform was caked with dirt and leaves, her hair also had some twigs sticking out here and there. She looked utterly hilarious, Kouga found himself rolling onto his side as he continued to chuckle uncontrollably. Kagome gritted her teeth in false anger, seeing that his guard was down an idea popped into her head. Grinning evilly she leapt onto his neck and gripped Kouga's ears pinching them, Kouga was surprised at her boldness as she started mussing up his fur. "You think that's funny do you? Well how funny is this!" moving quickly, Kagome rushed towards Kouga's stomach and started tickling him. Kouga's eyes widened when she went for a weak spot, he struggled to move away as she mercilessly tickled him, it was having the opposite effect completely. Since he was so large in his wolf form he didn't want to crush her but she was really turning him on, thinking quickly, he ran his tongue over her face and side.

That stopped her short, her hair was now stuck to one side of her head as she froze looking up at Kouga, as she stared Kouga took the chance and got up. Seeing that she was still in shock, Kouga sighed and turned slightly, thus placing his tail at her feet. Yipping lightly, Kouga watched as Kagome's face turned bright red. Kagome felt really embarrassed, Kouga had just kissed her even if it was all over her face and side, seeing his tail her curiosity pushed all other thoughts into the back of her mind. Moving forward she lightly ran her hand trough the slightly roughened fur, Kouga bristled at her touch, glancing over his shoulder he watched as Kagome burried her face into the fur causing Kouga to shiver all over. Kagome suddenly felt tired as all the effects of the day hit her system, instinctively she burrowed deeper into Kouga's tail, curling in a small ball she let out a yawn and drifted off into sleep. Kouga wasn't surprised that Kagome was tired, after finding a village completely destroyed she freaked, so it was no wonder that she had fallen asleep. '_I guess it's up to me to finish then_,' sighing, Kouga leaned close and gathered Kagome gently in his teeth. Bending his neck he placed her onto his back near his neck, a smile lit his face as he felt her grip his fur and settle back into a peaceful slumber.

Once sure that she would not fall off, Kouga made his way around the village and burried everyone of the dead, it took about two hours but he did it. He then went about gathering wood for grave markers, once sure that he had enough, he made his way back to the graves and dropped the wood. He then settled down to wait for Kagome to wake, it was about half an hour later that she stirred and finally woke. Kagome felt something soft beneath her and nuzzled into it, rolling slightly she let her eyes drift open and all her memories of the day flooded her mind. Sitting up quickly, Kagome shrieked when she saw how far above the ground she was, looking at the fur below her she recognized Kouga's back. "Kouga, umm, could you let me down from here?" Snickering at her request, Kouga closed his eyes and let his body transform back into his human-like form. Opening his eyes he noticed that Kagome was clutching to his neck with her eyes closed, she reeked of fear, shaking his head Kouga knelt down to pick up one of the grave markers he gathered. "You can open your eyes now Kagome," hearing his voice, Kagome opened her eyes and blushed in pure embarrassment. Releasing Kouga's neck she glanced away shyly, "thank you Kouga..." Kouga merely shrugged as he stuck the marker he had into the head of one of the graves.

Kagome saw this and glanced over all the newly finished graves, '_wow, he did all this?_' Following his lead, Kagome grabbed a marker and stuck it in the grave closest to her, this continued for about fifteen minutes. Kagome smiled when she saw that they had finished and placed her hands together and prayed silently for the dead. Opening her eyes, Kagome looked over at Kouga, he was looking out at the mountains smiling again she approached him and touched his shoulder. "Kouga, would you take me back to Kaede's village?" Kouga turned to face her and simply smiled, he reached over to pick her up when Kagome stepped away, raising an eyebrow Kouga tried again but got the same result. "What is wrong Kagome?" Kagome blushed as she dodged his hands once again, "I...umm...I brought my bike and backpack, I need to take them with me." Rolling his eyes at her reply, Kouga mentally slapped himself, '_and_ _I thought she was frightened of me_.' "Where are they?" Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand, she then drug him after her as she made her way through the village and back to where she left her stuff. Kouga could only stare at their hands as she drug him along, after a moment he closed his fingers around hers and blushed when Kagome smiled back at him. '_If_ _only you knew what you do to me Kagome..._' after walking for a couple minutes, Kagome sighted her stuff and ran towards it still dragging Kouga with her.

Stopping next to her bike, Kagome pulled it up and was about to get on when Kouga touched her hand, Kagome looked up at him in question. Kouga noticed that Kagome was starting to mount her metal contraption and shook his head, knowing the mutt he would have to hurry to get her back or a fight would ensue and after what just happened Kouga didn't want that. He touched her hand to stop her, when she looked at him he smiled lightly, "I'll carry it, climb on, the mutt is probably worried by now." Kagome snorted at that and climbed onto Kouga's back gripping his shoulders as he picked up her bike and bag, "InuYasha would never worry about me, I'm only a jewel shard detector for him." Kouga noticed the distress and sadness in her sent as she spoke and sighed, '_then he has no idea what he is going to lose one day_,' "you are more than that Kagome, you are kind and gentle, he is an idiot if he thinks otherwise." Kagome felt tears of not sadness but joy well up in her eyes as she gripped Kouga tighter and burried her face in his neck, "thank you Kouga, you don't know how much that means to me." Nodding his head, Kouga's hand gripped Kagome's leg tighter as he prepared to use his speed, "hold on tight Kagome." With that said he was off, as he ran he felt Kagome's tears running down the back of his neck and a sudden thought came to his mind, smiling he sped up.

After a few minutes passed, Kouga slid to a stop before the entrance of Kaede's hut, he set down Kagome's metal thing and her bag. He waited for Kagome to let go but noticed that her grip had tightened, '_Kagome?_' Kagome didn't want to let go, Kouga had been there to comfort her and now that they had to part she found the thought unbearable. '_Oh Kouga, I don't want you to go...'_ "Kagome, we are here now, you can let go." Kagome shook her head as she bit her lip, "I...I don't want you to go Kouga...I..." Kouga shifted Kagome around so that she was looking him in the eyes, they were red and puffy from crying. "It's okay Kagome," reaching into the side of his armor, Kouga drew out a small stuffed wolf. He handed it to Kagome after she let go, she looked at it her eyebrows knitted in confusion. Pulling a strand of hair from his ponytail, Kouga wrapped the hair around the neck of the stuffed wolf, he then locked eyes with Kagome. "That is a wolf charm, every demon in my clan has one, they carry part of our own youkai in them. The hair binds me to the charm you now hold, if you ever need me or just want someone to talk to, this will call me to your side." Kagome smiled and held the charm against her chest; "thanks again, but...umm...how does it work?"

Smiling roguishly, Kouga leaned forward and reached a hand around, running his tongue along Kagome's cheek, he pulled one of her hairs. Leaning back, Kouga wrapped her hair over his on the charm; glancing back he chuckled at the priceless expression Kagome had on her face. Kagome's face was deep red, "Kagome," waving a hand in front of her face he couldn't help but laugh when she took a step back and glared daggers at him. "What did you do that for?" Kouga merely pointed at the charm, "that." Looking down Kagome saw that there was one of her own hairs wrapped along with Kouga's, "okay, but you still haven't explained how this works." Sighing Kouga took the charm from Kagome and slit his palm, letting a few drops of his blood soak the fur of the charm; he then handed it back to her as he licked his wound clean. "Hold out your hand, it needs some of your blood as well to make the binding complete." Kagome nodded her head and held her left hand out while her right held the charm, Kouga used his nail and slit her palm gently, trying not to cause her any pain. Kagome winced as she squeezed a few drops onto the charm, before she could tend to the wound the charm began to glow a faint white. "What is happening?" Kouga took his chance while she was distracted and grabbed her hand, licking it clean. "That is the binding being made, now when ever you want me to come, all you have to do is hold it in your arms, close your eyes and whisper my name. Then I'll come running, no matter where I am or what I am doing."

Licking Kagome's hand once more, Kouga let go of it, he then turned to leave when he felt Kagome touch his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "Kouga...umm...what is this made from...I mean, it looks just like you, except smaller." Smiling Kouga turned to face her again, he could smell InuYasha in the distance, but he ignored it. "When wolf demon pups are born, they are born in their true form. They are shaved so that their charm can be made using their fur, the one you hold, since it is mine is made from my baby fur. That is why it looks like me and is so soft." A smile lit Kagome's face as she hugged the charm closer again; "I never knew that. Kouga...would you stay with me until InuYasha and the other's show up?" Kouga simply nodded his head, then he remembered something, "Kagome, you will have to keep that hidden from the mutt, I don't think he's seen one before but if he has then he'll destroy it immediately." Kagome nodded her head and stepped forward, she slid her arms around Kouga's shoulders and pulled him close. Kouga was frozen for a few moments, but he slowly slid his arms about her as well, "I know I said this before Kouga, but thank you so much. You are the best friend I have ever had." Kouga felt his heart sink at her words, '_friend, I new she would never give up the mutt...oh well, as long as she is happy. I love her too much to let her be sad_.' Taking a deep breath to steady his voice, Kouga squeezed Kagome tightly, "as long as your happy Kagome."

At his side he could smell InuYasha, pulling back he smiled at Kagome and took a step away from her, Kagome looked at him in confusion. Before she could say anything, InuYasha came crashing through the trees the Tetsusaiga drawn and in hand. Kagome rolled her eyes as she stuffed the charm into her bag quickly; she then turned towards InuYasha her hands on her hips. Kouga wanted to laugh but held it in, he knew that InuYasha would probably get at least two sits if he jumped to any conclusions. "Oi, wench! Why's Kouga here and why do you reek of him!" InuYasha landed next to Kagome and reached out to shove her behind him, but Kagome evaded and hid behind Kouga. "Shut up mutt, where were you when Kagome needed help? I found her in the forest being chased by a demon, how dare you leave her to fend for herself!" Growling Kouga took a step towards InuYasha, he was going to tell the truth but Kagome pinched him in warning, so he changed his story. InuYasha growled back and held the Tetsusaiga before him in defense, "that is none of your business wolf, now get away from Kagome!" Kouga steeled himself for an attack but right when InuYasha was going to spring Kagome's voice filled the clearing, "Osuwari!" InuYasha pounded into the ground while he cursed loudly, the trees shook and the rest of the Inutatchi came out and approached. Shaking his head, Kouga turned to look at Kagome and flashed her a smile before he disappeared into the trees leaving a sighing Kagome behind.

* * *

A/N- There you go.I had to end it there beforeI went on a tyrade, I just couldn't stop writting, apparently I was on a roll! I hope you guys liked the chapter, I'll try to update again soon, after all the next chapter is already in the works!Till Then...Ja Ne! 


	4. Someone to Miss Me

Crying In Your Arms Tonight

* * *

A/N- Yo! Hope you guys didn't have to wait to long for this! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Someone to miss me

"Kouga! You're back!" Glancing ahead Kouga sighted Hakaku and Ginta running towards him, rolling his eyes, Kouga climbed onto a nearby rock. The sun was just rising, past the trees and near the mountain ranges, the sky was tinted with hues of pink and purple. Kouga stared out in the direction he had left Kagome, she had no idea what Kouga had done by giving her his wolf charm. Now it was a surety, Kouga the leader of the wolf demon tribe would never claim a mate. Unless...'_don't even go there, you know she loves the mutt, at least now you can content yourself with the fact that you have sworn your life to her_.' Kouga did feel contented with his choice, even if it meant that he would never be able to father pups, or have someone to curl up with at night. But that was the path he had chosen and he was never going to go back on it, '_just as long as she is happy, I don't care what happens to me_.' "Kouga...earth to Kouga..." shaking himself out of his stupor, Kouga looked down at his two best friends. "What!" Hakaku flinched at his words, they were hard and all business, a side of Kouga he knew all to well.

"How did things go with Kagome, we were worried when you didn't show last night," Kouga directed his gaze to Ginta as the words struck a cord in his mind. '_Yeah...while we were at that massacre, there was that strong scent of a draco-youkai, hmmm...I wonder_.' Hopping off the rock and landing next to his companions, Kouga decided to trust his gut instinct. "Ginta, Hakaku...have either of you two heard anything about a draco-youkai in these parts?" They both gave him blank stares as he decided that he just might have yet another enemy that he would have to deal with. "Draco-youkai...no...I didn't think they were around anymore." Ginta scratched his head in thought; Kouga only nodded his head as he turned his attention to Hakaku. Hakaku had a look of utter horror and surprise written all over his face, almost like he was saying, '_I know the answer, just shoot away_.' "Hakaku...what have you heard?" His comrade visibly shook as he took deep calming breaths, '_must be something horrible no doubt_.'

Hakaku locked his eyes with Kouga as he spoke, "I've heard roomers that there was a rouge draco-youkai terrorizing the lands, just for her hatred of half-breeds. She is rumored to have killed over thirty thus far and is currently seeking out all others, that's all I have heard." Kouga gritted his teeth, '_great, just great...of all the things to happen now, not only is there an evil half-demon destroying everything for the jewel shards, but now there is a full blooded demon intent on killing all half-demons. Why did Kagome pick that half-breed mutt? Now she's going to have to deal with this new threat...wait...she said that she dreamt about that slaughter before it occurred. Maybe..._' A solemn look crossed Kouga's features as he glanced off in Kagome's direction again, hoping that she would keep her promise and call him if she was in danger.

Meanwhile, that was the last straw and Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "Sit Boy!" Grumbling, Kagome stomped back into Kaede's hut to get breakfast ready, leaving InuYasha face first in the dirt. '_Why does he always act like he knows everything? Damn it...why can't he be like Kouga. Kouga..._' moving over to her bag, Kagome glanced about, seeing no one she opened the bag and removed the wolf charm that Kouga had given her. She hadn't looked at it since Kouga left, smiling gently; Kagome cradled the charm against her chest as she leaned against the nearby wall. '_I wonder how Kouga is doing, I still am amazed that he comforted me like that, it was so kind of him_.' Hearing InuYasha's muffled curses; Kagome quickly turned about and gently placed the charm back into her bag. "Oi! What are you doing Kagome...what was that in your hands?" Glancing to her side, Kagome silently cursed when she met InuYasha's angry golden orbs with her own.

'_Think_ _Kagome, think!_' "I was just checking on the supplies, I wanted to know how much I had left of everything. Is that a crime InuYasha?" Kagome's eyes widened when InuYasha didn't respond and instead strode over. He knelt next to the bag and was about to reach over and open it, "InuYasha! Kagome!" InuYasha whirled around his hand on the Tetsusaiga's hilt; Kagome glanced over his shoulder and sighed in relief. Miroku was standing in the doorway, breathing heavily. "What is it Monk, what's wrong?" InuYasha got up and walked over, Kagome followed her face etched with worry and concern. "Jenenji's village, it's been destroyed and all of the villagers killed. One of the village men was going to fetch some herbs from Jenenji. When he reached the village, what was left of the houses were destroyed and Jenenji's garden was filled with freshly made graves. Sango's already taken Kilala and Shippo to go check it out, I suggest that we go as well."

Kagome gasped, '_oh_ _no...what should I do...should I tell them?_' "InuYasha...I have to tell you something," InuYasha whirled on her his eyes filled with deep concern, "Not now Kagome, we need to get to Jenenji's village quickly. This might have been the work of Naraku," he moved past her and gathered up her bag, he then stopped at her side. "Get on, Miroku's already left on that contraption of yours." Kagome sighed defeatedly and did as he asked as InuYasha leapt through the trees, Kagome's mind started to wander. '_Kouga_ _would listen to me, why can't InuYasha? He's just so thick headed. But what am I going to do when we get there, I might break out into tears again...I can't do that...I won't let InuYasha see me cry. He'll just think I'm weak, maybe I should call Kouga and come up with a reason to talk with him alone...nah, that wouldn't work. InuYasha would just start another fight...again...but I miss Kouga. It's strange, but I really wish he was here right now...he is after all, much more understanding than InuYasha will ever be. Also he's loyal, he's not running off to see someone and leaving me in pain behind. I know I love InuYasha, at least I think I still do...but...what about Kouga?_'

Kagome was so wrapped up in her own thought's that she had failed to notice that they had reached the village and InuYasha was yelling at her to get off him. She only realized this when InuYasha dumped her on the ground, grumbling Kagome got up and shoved InuYasha as she picked up her bag. "What the hell was that for!" Kagome just ignored InuYasha as she walked over to where the other's stood. Miroku was kneeling before on of the graves and praying silently, while Sango was trying to calm a crying Shippo. Kagome felt bad, she knew she couldn't lie to her friends, '_I_ _just hope InuYasha doesn't freak_.' "Guys...there's something I need to tell you," Miroku opened his eyes and turned to glance at her confused, Sango and Shippo did the same. Kagome was about to begin when she felt her arm being gripped painfully and claws pierce her skin causing her to start bleeding.

Turning her head, Kagome met the furious golden orbs of InuYasha, "Kagome...why does this place reek of you and that wolf!" Kagome winced as his grip tightened slightly, Kagome could just feel her blood running down her arm and dripping to the ground from her fingers. "That's what I wanted to tell you before you jumped to conclusions." Sango apparently had noticed the blood dripping from Kagome's hand and cried out, "Let go InuYasha, your hurting her!" InuYasha froze; he slowly let go and backed away, his eyes wide in surprise. Sango was attempting to pull up Kagome's sleeve, but Kagome stopped her by pulling away. Confusion replaced worry in Sango's eyes and Kagome had to glance away, her eyes focused on the distant mountain ranges and she whispered lightly, "_Kouga_."

Far off in the distant forest, Kouga froze in place, '_I swear I just heard Kagome's voice_.' Ignoring the questioning stares he got from his wolves and fellow demons, Kouga immediately sped off into the trees, leaving them to stare after him. '_She_ _called my name...but why did she sound so sad? Please be safe Kagome, I'm on my way_.' His mind set, Kouga headed off in the direction he felt his demonic aura from, intent on helping Kagome in anyway he could when he reached her side.

Kagome sighed and decided it was time to explain, setting down her bag Kagome kneeled next to it and removed her first-aid kit. As she started tending her fresh wounds, Kagome felt the others surround her. "The reason my scent and Kouga's is all around here, is because he helped me bury everyone. I had come here after having a nightmare about the village being massacred by a woman, she was a demon. It was so real, I was worried so I came. That's when I found everyone, slaughtered. I was attempting to bury Jenenji when Kouga showed up, he was kind enough to help, he then took me back to Kaede's village. That is where I ran into you guys, so...that's what happened. Are you satisfied now InuYasha?" Kagome glanced up and to her side, InuYasha flinched under her stare, Kagome was on the verge of crying.

"That's awful Kagome, do you want us to take you back to Kaede's? After all you must have had it pretty rough." Kagome put the first aid kit away and shook her head, "no, I'll be fine. I just need to go for a little walk, I'll be back soon," With that said, Kagome quickly withdrew Kouga's charm from the bag and hid it expertly as she turned and walked towards the trees, leaving the other's to watch her retreating back. As soon as Kagome reached the trees she started running, she ran for a couple minutes until she fell to her knees on the soft forest floor. Tears came streaming down her cheeks in torrents; broken sobs wracked her body as she burried her face in Kouga's charm. Suddenly somewhere nearby, Kagome sensed something moving and it was coming closer, '_the jewel?_' "Kagome?" Kagome's head shot up as she whirled about to rest her eyes upon the form of Kouga, he was standing just a few yards away, his face filled with worry. Kagome leapt to her feet and ran at him, "Kouga!" Feeling his arms wrap about her back, Kagome started sobbing again as she clutched to his form, her hands in a vice-like grip.

Kouga pulled Kagome closer as he ran his hands soothingly in circular motions upon her back, in an attempt to calm her. After a few minutes passed, Kagome pulled back, her eyes red from crying and her face tear-stricken. "Are you alright now Kagome...do you want to talk about it?" Kagome smiled slightly and nodded her head, Kouga didn't hesitate as he lead Kagome over to a fallen tree and let her sit down on it while he kneeled before her, her hands in his. That was when he noticed the fresh bloodstains on Kagome's left arm, worried her pulled her sleeve up and looked at the five Band-Aids. The way they were positioned could only mean that...'_that ass, what did he do this to her for? Kagome is a real saint if she can put up with treatment like this. If I ever get a chance with out hurting Kagome, InuYasha is going to pay for this!_'

Kagome noticed Kouga's heated stare as he was looking at her arm, 'I guess he figured it out, I just hope he doesn't go ballistic.' Kagome watched as Kouga pulled the sleeve down and looked her in the eyes, "that must have really hurt you, are you all right? I could...uh..." Kouga glanced away a slight blush appearing on his face. "I could heal those for you...if you like." Kagome smiled and pulled her sleeve back up, after removing the Band-Aids she touched Kouga's shoulder, "I'd like that, here." Kouga nodded his head and took her wrist pulling her arm up to his mouth, "So what happened back there with him, I can still smell them in the village, I guess they know now." Kagome tried to hide her blush as Kouga ran his rough tongue, gently stroking the first of the five cuts. "Uh...yeah...I just told them. InuYasha didn't let me explain why your scent was there with mine, he jumped to conclusions again. I'm just getting so fed up with that..." Kagome clenched her right hand when she felt a slight twinge of pain from where Kouga licked, that was when she noticed that she had the charm in her hand.

"Kouga...how did you know I was here...I didn't call you." Kouga paused in his work and looked up at her in confusion, '_she didn't call me...then when I heard her call my name_.' "Did you say my name out loud near the charm anytime today?" Kagome recalled when she whispered and nodded her head, "hmmm...well that's how I heard you then. Sometimes when you're near the charm you can summon me, but not always, I guess your emotional state aided in that respect." Kouga glanced briefly at the tear soaked charm and sighed gently. "I'm glad your voice reached me though, I missed talking with you." Kagome was surprised as Kouga went back to healing her wounds, '_he missed me too?_' "Me too, I'm just glad that you showed up, I don't know what I would do if I was all alone. Thanks again for being so nice to me Kouga, you have no idea how much that really means to me."

Kouga simply nodded his head as he moved to the third cut, "Yeah...InuYasha really freaked on me, I mean, I never thought he would cut me like this just because he smelt you nearby. He can have such a one track mind sometimes..." Kagome went on to talk about how she had succeeded in hiding the charm from InuYasha that same day. She then started on a whole different subject; she was talking about her school assignments that had been piling up and her hatred of math. Kouga simply listened as he finished healing Kagome's wounds and took a seat next to her on the log. Both were so busy talking, well Kagome was talking and Kouga was listening, to notice that over and hour and a half had passed. Just as Kagome was about to ask Kouga about what he was taught when younger, Kouga could smell InuYasha and the others approaching.

"Kagome!" Kagome's eyes blew wide when she heard InuYasha's voice echoing through the trees, turning to Kouga, Kagome smiled widely. "Thanks for talking with me like this Kouga, I really enjoyed it. I wish we could sit and talk like this forever..." Kagome sighed as she leaned over and gave Kouga a soft kiss on his cheek. "You better leave before InuYasha and the other's get here, I don't want him to pick a fight with you. I promise I'll use the charm soon, bye Kouga!" Getting to her feet, Kagome waved to Kouga before running in the directions of the shouts. Kouga was smiling foolishly from the little kiss Kagome had given him, that had really made his day. Getting to his feet, Kouga glanced in the direction Kagome had run in and sighed. "I'll be waiting Kagome...I'll be waiting." With that he took off, leaving a trail of dust behind as the only clue to his presence.

* * *

A/N- Another chapter down...sigh, this is getting better, at least I hope it is! Till Next Time...Ja Ne! 


	5. Someone Worth Spending Time With

Crying In Your Arms Tonight

* * *

A/N- Hey there! Long time no see huh? Yeah, I've been really busy lately, what with my cousin having a baby in all. Things have started to slow down now, so I can finnally start updating again. Sorry again about the long term of absince, hope this makes up for that! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Someone worth spending time with

Kagome smiled happily as she ran to meet with the others, simply seeing Kouga had made her calm and completely serene. "Kagome!" Kagome shook her head as she continued running, just before she was to exit the trees, she pulled out a small perfume bottle from her pocket. Spaying herself lightly with it, Kagome placed it back into her pocket and looked down at Kouga's wolf charm. A soft, serene smile lit her lips as she stepped from the trees and out into the clearing. Almost immediately she was pulled into a bone-crushing embrace, almost dropping the charm. "Your okay Kagome...we were worried when you didn't come back. Even InuYasha was worried." Kagome chuckled dryly at that, prying herself out of Sango's arms, Kagome made her way over to where her backpack sat. "Really...where is he then?"

Kissing Kouga's charm gently, Kagome smiled as she tucked it away safely into her bag. "Right here Kagome...where were you?" Turning around Kagome's eyes contacted with the red material of InuYasha's hakamas. Letting her eyes drift up, she shuddered slightly when she saw the enraged look on the hanyou's face. "Who are you...my mother?" Kagome dusted off her knees as she got to her feet and glared angrily back at InuYasha. "Just answer the question damn it!" InuYasha crossed his arms as he tilted his head at a defiant angle, Kagome gripped a fist as she tried to remain calm and not sit him through the earth's core. "I wanted to be alone, is that a crime InuYasha?"

Shoving her way past him she went over to where Shippo and Kilala sat, kneeling next to Shippo she touched his shoulder gently in an attempt to comfort him. She let out a yelp of surprise when he whipped about and leapt into her arms, burying his face in her chest. She rocked him back and forth gently as she tried to ignore InuYasha's cursing streak. Her thoughts began to drift again as the rhythmic rocking motions lulled Shippo into a light sleep. '_I wonder what Kouga's doing now...why am I thinking of him so much? I really need to figure this out...am I starting to...like him? He was there for me twice now when I needed someone...InuYasha has never done that for me, not once. He's always running off to see Kikyo too...why doesn't that bother me as much?_'

Kagome shook her head as she got back to her feet and decided that it was about time that she head back home for a bit. '_Besides...I want to ask my mother about this...I need advice right now and frankly Sango's not experienced enough, I mean she hasn't even gone that far with Miroku yet. Oh well...InuYasha's probably not going to like this but too bad for him_.' "Guys, I think I need to go home for a while..." '_here it comes_.' "WHAT! Again? No, we still have jewel shards to find and besides, you just got back yesterday. What's so important that you have to go back so soon?" Kagome simply ignored him as she sent Sango a pleading look, Sango nodded her head and motioned to Kilala. Apparently the cat understood and she transformed, Kagome set Shippo down upon Kilala's back as she climbed on as well, Sango soon followed and as Kilala took to the air, Miroku ran along below them leaving a fuming InuYasha behind.

There was a tense silence for most of the trip back, but as soon as the bone eaters well was in sight, Sango had apparently had enough of it. "Kagome, I know there is something bothering you, but would you please tell me. It's weird seeing you deep in thought so much," Kagome let out a deep sigh and hung her head. '_Should I tell her about Kouga? I mean, I know she probably could help a little, but can I trust her with this…what the heck am I thinking! Of course I can trust her, it's just Miroku I have to worry about._' "I guess I'll tell you…but no telling Miroku, you get me?" Kagome could feel Sango nod her head and that was enough for her. '_Here goes…_' "it started when I woke up yesterday, I just had a nightmare about Jenenji being killed and his village destroyed. I was so scared that I needed to come and see if they were alright or not. So I hurried here and headed towards Jenenji's village by myself since you guys weren't here."

Kilala set down and Miroku came to a sliding halt next to them, seeing this, Kagome clamped her mouth shut and sent Sango a silent message. Sango merely nodded her head and picked Kilala up, she then walked off towards the village, leaving Miroku glancing between them in confusion. He soon after followed Sango, smiling Kagome turned and walked towards the well. Just as she was about to jump in a hand gripped her shoulder and turned her about roughly. Her eyes met InuYasha's fuming one's, it even seemed as if he was snarling at her. Weary and frightened, Kagome eeked out the first name that came to her mind, "Kouga!"

If anything, InuYasha's grip tightened at that. "What about Kouga, Kagome?" Taking a deep breath, Kagome tried not to shake, "Nothing…I just thought that you were him for a moment and I was frightened." Pausing, Kagome waited to see if InuYasha would release her and back off, but instead he only loosened his grip lightly. "Let go of me InuYasha…" apparently he heard the underlying threat in her voice, because he did release her, but didn't move away. "I'm going to be back in a while InuYasha…I have to talk to my mother…about something." Looking away, Kagome walked towards the well again and prepared to jump into it, she only stopped to glance back. Seeing that InuYasha was gone, Kagome let out a deep sigh of relief and sat down in front of the well her knees up to her chest and her bag at her side.

'_He'll be here soon…after all I did call out his name_.' Sure enough moments later the wind shifted and Kouga came to a slow halt before her. "What is it Kagome…what's wrong?" Kagome smiled at the look of worry apparent in his eyes, "not much…sorry…I just called out the first name I could think of at the time and here you are again. I must really annoy you right about now." Looking away, Kagome let out a saddened sigh, '_of course he hates me now, I just barely said good bye and then I go call him again like he's some slave of mine_.' Kouga smiled ruefully as he knelt down in front of Kagome and took her chin into his hand, turning her head so that she was looking at him, he shook his head. "I don't hate you Kagome…in fact, I love it when you call me like this, if it means I can spend more time with you I don't care if you constantly call me night and day. Besides…I really…lo…"

He never finished because suddenly Kagome was pulling him towards the well's entrance. Confused, Kouga just let her, '_being drug about by her is more of a blessing then a problem anyway_.' Turning her head Kagome stopped just as she slung a leg over the side of the well. "Kouga, I want you to meet someone…then I have something I'd like to request of you…is it okay if your away from your clan a little longer?" Kouga smiled as he trailed a claw down Kagome's cheek, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. "Of course I have time to meet this person, I'll always spend time with you, all you have to do is ask. But I do have one question…why are you going back to your time so soon?" Tilting his head, Kouga raised an eyebrow in questioning. Kagome couldn't help but blush at the adorably cute way Kouga looked right now, shaking her head to clear her mind, Kagome pulled off her bag and dropped it into the well.

A blue light sprang forth nearly blinding Kouga, pulling back slightly, Kouga shielded his eyes with his hand. "What is that light Kagome, is it some type of spell?" A soft laugh answered his question and when the light cleared, Kouga had no time to react as Kagome wrapped her arms about his waist and fell backwards into the well. Kouga let out a muted cry as the light again appeared, but this time it seemed like they had just been bathed in water, but didn't get wet. Then it disappeared again and Kouga felt something hard hit his back, looking down Kouga saw that Kagome was lying on his chest and had her eyes closed. The look on her face seemed completely serene and calm, Kouga never wished a moment to last forever than he did at this very second. Tightening his arms slightly, Kouga released Kagome and watched as she sat up, her hand still resting upon his chest.

"Well…here we are…just so you know Kouga, don't try to kill anything here." Standing, Kagome brushed off her skirt before extending a hand to Kouga and helping him to his feet. "Now…will you help us get out of here?" Kouga only raised an eyebrow as Kagome picked up her strange yellow pouch and wrapped an arm about his neck. Getting the idea, Kouga smirked as he slipped a hand about Kagome's waist before leaping clear out of the well. If it weren't for his wolf reflexes, Kouga would have nailed his head on the ceiling, ducking his head and pulling up short Kouga landed softly before some type of wooden door. Setting Kagome down gently, Kouga watched as she opened the door and walked outside, taking a deep calming breath Kouga followed after Kagome.

The only thought that ran through Kouga's mind was, '_man this place smells awful!_' Placing a hand over his sensitive nose, Kouga followed Kagome towards the weird looking hut before them. Reaching the door, Kagome was about to slide it open when it was suddenly opened and out plowed Souta, running straight into Kagome causing her to fall backwards into Kouga's arms. "Kagome…you're back earlier than we thought you would be…is everything alight? Or did you get into another fight with InuYasha?" Looking up from the dazed Kagome, Kouga furrowed his brows when his eyes met those of Kagome's mother. "Oh…uh…I just wanted you to meet Kouga. Mom this is Kouga the wolf demon, Kouga this is mom." Kouga inclined his head as he steadied Kagome on her feet, "it is a pleasure."

Kagome's smiled softly, "that it is, Kagome are you two going to come in?" Kouga looked to Kagome for an answer and found her shaking her head and hands roughly. "No, no…we need to get back. I just wanted to tell you that I won't be back for a while and to tell InuYasha if he comes here that I went to visit someone far away. And that I'll be back in a month or two, can you do that?" There was a moment of silence as Kouga glanced between Kagome and her mother in confusion, '_what is going on here?_' "Alright, but at least tell me where you're going to stay." Kagome nodded her head and latched onto Kouga's arm, startling him. "I'll be staying with Kouga…I wanted to learn more about wolf demons and also, InuYasha has been really crabby lately, so I wanted to spend some time away from him. Don't worry, I'll be taken very good care of!"

Kouga felt his jaw drop as he stared at Kagome in total disbelief, '_she…she what?_' "K…Kagome…do you know what your saying?" Touching a hand to her forehead, Kouga felt her temperature, making sure she wasn't ill or something. Kagome turned her head and let her eyes meet Kouga's, they were soft and full of emotion. "Kouga…I'd really like to spend more time with you as well…please let me stay with you." At that moment Kouga couldn't deny Kagome anything, especially with that look in her eyes. He simply nodded his head and smiled when Kagome hugged him, "I see, alright Kagome. You can stay with him…just be safe, okay?" Kagome released Kouga and hugged her mother, "thanks mom, you're the best!" Feeling something pull on his arm, Kouga looked down and at his side.

Souta was staring back up at him and had a serious expression on his face. "If you don't make sure she's safe, you'll have to deal with me, understand?" Kouga smirked and roughed up Souta's hair, "don't worry squirt, Kagome's perfectly safe with me!" Souta smiled and ran off towards the stairs, Kagome's mom soon followed, leaving Kagome and Kouga standing there alone in the doorway. "Well…we best get going," tossing her bag inside, Kagome slid the door shut and gripped Kouga's hand dragging him back towards the well house. Kouga simply let Kagome drag him, he was starting to like this part of her, '_she can really be bossy sometimes…but…if she want's to stay with me, away from InuYasha…then maybe…no. It's too soon to think something like that, she's probably just trying to make InuYasha jealous again._' Shaking his head, Kouga just decided to go along with it, besides…what could possibly happen?

* * *

A/N- There you have it! Hope it was worth the wait, anyway...I've starteda live journal and I'll have the address in my profile here, so see yah next time! Ja Ne! 


	6. A Step In The ‘Right’ Direction

Crying In Your Arms Tonight

* * *

A/N- Well hello! I'm bringing you guys a special occasion today, two chapts at once! I hope it suffices!

Disclaimer- Hey, if this were mine, Kikyou would be removed from existence and InuYasha would gain a brain. But we all can't have what we want now can we?

* * *

Chapter 5: A Step In The '_Right_' Direction

After passing back through the well, Kouga helped Kagome out of the well again, but as they landed upon the other side Kouga noticed that Kagome was glancing about worriedly.

'_Probably afraid that the mutt will show up and start another fight,_' "Kagome…is there something wrong?"

Kagome jerked as she heard his voice, smiling weakly she turned to face him, "uh…it's nothing to worry about, I just wanted to tell Sango where I'm going to be. After all I did promise her I would."

Kouga smirked at that, "I see…well, I can wait here while you go and tell her."

Shaking her head, Kagome grabbed his arm, "nope! You're coming with me." '_There's no way in heck I want to go anywhere alone anymore, not when there' s someone like Kouga out there…wait…did I just think that? What did I mean by that..._'

As Kagome was lost in thought, Kouga let her lead the way, '_I could get used to this...but she still loves the mutt. Even though it is quite irregular that she wants to come and stay with me at my den, she did say that I was her friend…so…might as well enjoy this while I can._'

They were soon nearing the village and Kouga could smell InuYasha in the distance, there was also something else with him. After mulling over the scent for a few moments, Kouga knew what it was, '_graveyard soil. He's with that dead wench again..._'

Letting his eyes drift to look at Kagome he hoped silently that they wouldn't cross paths, he had seen Kagome cry enough to last a lifetime and if he could help it, he never wanted to see that again.

Kagome picked up her pace when she sighted Shippou running about near Lady Kaede's hut. Grudgingly she released Kouga's hand, not wanting anyone to jump to conclusions, '_and what conclusions would that be...hmm?_'

Stopping, Kouga ducked behind a tree as Shippou turned to see Kagome, she had said that she wanted to tell the taijia not the kit so he didn't want to mess up her plans by being seen by the monk or the kit.

"Kagome! You're back already?" Shippou ran towards Kagome leaping at her as she approached. Catching him in midair, Kagome noticed that Kouga was hiding. Chuckling she turned towards the tree he was behind, Shippou still sitting in her arms.

"Kouga…come out from behind there. Are you scared of little Shippou or something?" The mocking tone in her voice was obvious and a smug smirk lit her lips as she watched him come out, a scowl upon his face as he eyed her in exasperation.

"I thought you didn't want the kit or monk to know and I'm not frightened, you know that…" smelling InuYasha's scent again, Kouga knew that they didn't have much time until he returned.

Kagome saw the worried look that crossed Kouga's face as he glanced out into the forest, the fact that the shard that she had given InuYasha was in the direction he was looking didn't help matters. Feeling Shippou shift in her arms, Kagome looked down at him and saw the confused look he was giving her.

"Shippou…where is Sango?"

Shippou opened his mouth to reply when a soft mewing noise sounded close by, looking in that direction, Kagome's eyes met the slightly confused eyes of Sango.

"Kagome…what is Kouga doing here?" Sango was worried, Kagome could tell by the way she was holding her weapon and the way she was glancing between then continuously.

"It's alright, he's not here to fight. Ummm…Shippou, could you give us a minute alone, please?" Kagome looked down at Shippou her eyes pleading, getting the picture almost immediately, Shippou nodded his head and leapt out of her arms.

He turned and glanced at Kouga, his eyes hard and small fists clenched, "if anything happens to her, you'll regret it!"

Kouga was completely and utterly shocked at that, '_he's very concerned about Kagome…but he already figured out what was happening. I need to keep an eye on him…he has very great potential._'

Keeping his expression completely serious and collected, Kouga let his eyes connect with Shippou's, "I swear she'll be safe, you have no need to worry."

With a nod, Shippou turned and ran towards Kaede's hut, immediately going inside.

To say Kagome was shocked would have been an understatement, she was plum impressed, '_well, he is growing up…I really need to stop codling him all the time. It's just I really want children of my own…but InuYasha…_'

Kagome's eyes drifted to look at Kouga standing there, he was looking off into the trees again, except this time every part of him was tensed and prepared for anything that might happen at any moment.

'_The way he just spoke to Shippou…he took him seriously, a little kit. InuYasha has never done any thing like that, in fact all he does is insult and baby him. I should ask him what he thinks of kits…what am I thinking! Am…am I really considering the possibility of having pups with…Kouga? Of all people…I would think InuYasha is the one I'd consider, but now…_'

"Well Kagome…are you going to tell me what you wanted, if not, Kouga might want to leave before InuYasha gets back. He'd be very angry if he knew that he was here, besides, you remember what happened when he caught your scents together in Jenenji's village."

That snapped Kagome out of her little stupor, '_no time to think about stuff like that now, we need to get going._'

"Sorry…do you remember what I was explaining before?" Sango nodded her head and Kagome smiled at that, "Good, because that's why Kouga is here. When I reached the village and saw all of those innocent people dead…I…I just…"

Unable to stop herself, Kagome turned and latched onto Kouga, burying her face in his chest right before Sango and she didn't even care. Kouga only wrapped his arms about her, stroking he back gently, "it's alright, remember, it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do, please…just let it go."

Sango could only stare as the situation became perfectly clear, it shocked her but she couldn't help the smile that slowly came to her lips. '_I see…he was there for her, unlike that two-timer that's off with that dead clay bitch right now. She deserves this, after all the times her heart has been broken by InuYasha. It's about time that she was appreciated for who she is not what she can do, let alone who she may look like._'

"Kouga, get her out of here. I don't want InuYasha coming back to find you two like this and please, take care of her." With that said, Sango turned and walked back towards Kaede's hut, dropping some powder to conceal Kouga and Kagome's scents.

Kouga only nodded his head as he pushed Kagome back slightly so he could look her in the eye, "she's right Kagome, we better get going now. Can I carry you?"

Kagome whipped at her tears and turned to take Kouga's charm into her arms when she noticed that she didn't have it, '_that means…_'

Her head shot up, her eyes filling fear and horror, "K…Kouga, I…I let your charm at home. Please, oh please can we go and get it, the thought of not being able to call to you…scares me."

Not knowing exactly how to handle how Kagome was acting, Kouga decided that comforting might be the best way to handle this, "it's alright Kagome, we can go and get it, then we can go to my den. Besides, you'll always be able to call me, nothing can ever change that."

Being as gentle as he could, Kouga lifted Kagome up into his arms and sped off to the bone-eaters well. Kagome just held on, not wishing to let go, '_ever._'

When they reached the well, Kouga wasted no time in jumping into it. As the familiar blue glow greeted them, Kouga looked at Kagome and nearly gasped. Her eyes were closed and one of the most peaceful expressions he had ever seen was on her face, she looked utterly radiant with the blue light adding its magical effects.

Landing at the bottom of the well, Kouga immediately leapt out of it and moved towards the still slightly open door. Using his shoulder to push it open, Kouga stepped out, making his way quickly over to Kagome's house.

As he was about to go to the door he felt a soft touch on his cheek, looking down his eyes met hers, "just use the window, my mother would have put my bag in there by now…besides…"

A blush came across Kagome's face as she looked away shyly, '_why am I so embarrassed about this? Oh…I just got an idea, I hope he agrees._'

Kouga simply raised an eyebrow as he waited for her to finish, '_I wonder what has her so embarrassed…I've never really seen her like this._'

After working up the courage, Kagome bit her lip as she met Kouga's slightly amused stare, "I wanted to know if we could stay for just a few minutes, I really wanted to…uh…try something."

Kouga tilted his head at that, but he nodded, "which one is your room?"

Kagome smiled brilliantly at that as she pointed to the second highest window, moving fast Kouga leapt up towards the window, finding open. Landing inside, Kouga immediately felt content, Kagome's scent was everywhere and it was so soothing he couldn't help the light purr that rumbled in his chest.

Still being in Kouga's arms, Kagome felt him purring and it felt very comforting. Letting out a sigh, Kagome nuzzled into his neck, letting her eyes close in contentment.

A few minutes passed as they just sat there, neither wishing to break the moment of tranquility that had come over them. But the sound of Kagome's family coming home was enough to snap them out of it, to their mutual disappointment of course.

Smirking sheepishly, Kouga got to his feet and set Kagome down, she kept her hand on his shoulder though. "I didn't know that wolf demons could purr…"

Kouga's eyes blew wide at that as he blushed in embarrassment, '_I can't believe I did that, I'm only supposed to do that around my ma…oh…damn it, why do these things happen to me?_'

"Well…uh…I'm never really that content anymore, like I was just now. Ah…what did you want to do here anyway?"

Stepping away, Kagome moved over and pulled her bag from the foot of her bed. After rifling through it she pulled out the charm that Kouga had given her, setting her bag down on the chair by her desk, Kagome sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her.

Not quite getting it, Kouga sat next to her and tilted his head to look at her. Kagome was holding his charm in her lap as her fingers were stroking the fur of it in a consistent motion.

'_I wish she would pet me like that…crap, there I go again. She love's the mutt, not me, oh Kagome…_'

"I just wanted…" Kouga met her eyes again as she spoke, "…to know if you'd, uh…"

Her blush returning tenfold, Kagome averted her eyes as she tried to think how she could say this, after all she had never even thought about doing this before. Knowing that it was now or never, Kagome took a deep breath and turned to face Kouga completely, her hand reaching out to rest atop his.

"Would you let me lay here, in your arms…Kouga?"

Kouga didn't know what to say, '_does she know that she is initiating part of a mating ritual by asking this of me? I cannot say no, but does she really wish this of me?_'

"K…Kagome, do…uh, do you really want that?" Kagome nodded her head as she leaned foreword, letting her face rest against Kouga's shoulder. Unable to stop the smile that crossed his lips, Kouga slowly slid his arms about Kagome's form. Pulling her with him, he laid back upon the bed, letting Kagome rest fully upon his body.

Letting one hand rest at the back of her head, Kouga watched Kagome curl against him, one hand gripping his armor chest plate while the other drifted up to his neck. A fine tremor went throughout Kouga's body as he felt Kagome grip the hairs at the back of his neck, whether she knew it or not, it was a sign of possession.

Too afraid to move, Kouga remained still as they laid there for the next few minutes, but he couldn't help but wonder what prompted this request from her.

As she lay there, Kagome started to feel like this is where she belonged, with Kouga. '_But don't I love InuYasha? I really don't know anymore, what with Kikyou still around. I know that he still loves her, in turn that makes it so that he and I can never be. I would never get in the way of him and his happiness, but what about me? What will I do…all this time the others have been there to comfort me, but when Kouga does it I seem so…I don't know. What word am I looking for...oh…loved._'

Shifting slightly, Kagome let her eyes drift up to look at Kouga, he was staring at the ceiling and looking as though he was trying to hold something back. Worried Kagome moved up onto one elbow and leaned over him, "Kouga…are you alright, is there something wrong?"

Startled by the sudden movement and sound, Kouga jumped, nearly knocking Kagome from the bed before he caught himself. Now on her back, Kagome was looking up at him, her expression one of worry and slight amusement that she had caught him off guard.

Unable to stop himself, Kouga leaned down over Kagome, partially lying upon her. All the while Kagome remained perfectly still as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with curiosity, '_I forgot, he already said that he loved me, but...I haven't heard him call me his woman or taunt InuYasha since he comforted me at Jenenji's village. Does that mean he doesn't love me anymore…or…does it mean that he has given up and decided to let InuYasha have me? What does this all mean!_'

Feeling hope swell in his chest, Kouga leaned in closer, letting his bangs brush against Kagome's. '_I guess I'll just have to take my chances while I can…but what if she doesn't feel the same way? What would I do then?_'

Shaking his head to get those thoughts out of his mind, Kouga decided to push a little and see if he could figure out Kagome's feelings for him without having to literally ask her.

"Kagome…why did you ask if we could lay here together like this, I don't understand."

Keeping her face serious, Kagome let her eyes meet his as she decided to give it a shot, "I wanted to Kouga, it's just that…I feel really safe with you and after everything that's happened..." Lifting a hand, Kagome touched Kouga's cheek, running her fingers over the edge of his chin. "I was scared that you might be getting tired of being around me…after all, you haven't fought with InuYasha and you even stopped calling me…"

At that point Kagome knew that if she continued then he would know that she wanted him to call her his woman, '_can I really admit that to him, to myself?_' As she looked up into his eyes, Kagome knew what she was feeling and that thought surprised her greatly, '_I can't believe it, I…I am in love…with Kouga. Oh how could this have happened…I really thought that I loved InuYasha. But that must have been just a sisterly love…oh, none of this makes sence anymore. What am I to do…oh Kouga, how can I tell you…_'

"Go on Kagome, I'm listening." Hearing her say that she felt safe in his presence made Kouga swell with pride, but the way she had said the rest made that pride shift to worry and fear.

"You stopped calling me…" sighing Kagome let her hand drop and turned her head to look at the wall. "You aren't calling me '_Your_ _Woman_' anymore, I know that right now I must sound childish saying that, but I really…I really liked it…"

Kouga never wished for anyone to smack him upside the head more than he did right now, '_is this even real? Did, did she really just say that to me?_'

"D…do you mean that, I mean, you want me to refer to you as mine?" Suddenly a thought struck him and he narrowed his eyes at the very thought of it, "You're not doing this to just make the mutt jealous are you, because if you are, I'll have no part in it."

Kagome's expression turned from embarrassed to miffed, "there is no way I'd do that to you Kouga, how can you even think that? I am not that mean, I don't lie to those I care about and I never will."

Letting out a huff of anger, Kagome moved to get away from Kouga, '_I can't believe he'd think such a thing! I mean, I am a priestess and I am not supposed to deceive people, only help them. To some that may not include the demon population, but to me it does and that's that!_'

Knowing that he had made a wrong move, Kouga immediately regretted even thinking about that, moving quickly he flipped them onto their sides and held Kagome still by holding her firm against himself.

"Kagome, please…I'm sorry, it was a stupid question. Please, will you forgive me Kagome?" Touching her cheek, he turned her head so that she was looking him in the eye.

Kagome looked at him wearily as she mulled over whether she should believe him or not. '_That's a stupid question! Of course I believe him, he was the one who has comforted me this whole time. He really cares, he must or he wouldn't be this way._'

Keeping her expression calm and cool, Kagome leaned foreword to touch her forehead to Kouga's, surprising him in the process. "No Kouga, I am the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I know you didn't mean it, you just had to know. I would have felt the same way if I was in your position, but yes, I do want you to call me yours. I…I really like you Kouga, m…more t…than…" closing her eyes, Kagome trembled slightly.

"More than InuYasha."

* * *

A/N- Well there it is...I hope you guys are happy. I put alot of work into this and the next chapt! 


	7. Someone to think of me

Crying In Your Arms Tonight

* * *

A/N- See? What did I just tell you?

Disclaimer- Sigh...this is going to get old really soon...No I don't own Inu Boy, he's Takahasi's. But I'd really like to borrow him...pretty pweese! T.T

* * *

Chapter 6: Someone to think of me

Kouga could only stare as he sat there, hoping that this moment would never end.

'_She said it…she really said it. She likes me more than the mutt and she…she loves the mutt. Could…could that mean that she wants to be my…no. I still can't jump to any conclusions, but at least this is a step in the right direction. She has told me of her interest in me…which means that we can begin the mating ritual to determine if she really wants to be with me for as long as I live. But first I have to ask her, it's now or never._'

"Kagome, do…I mean, would you…"

Sighing, Kouga pulled himself into a sitting position and looked down at Kagome. Her clear stormy blue eyes were focused upon him with an intensity that made him want to just hold her until the end of time.

"You have stated your interest in me Kagome, as you already know, I love you…more than anything. I would have you for my mate Kagome, if you would have me…but because of the finality of what that would mean, I would like to know if you would allow me to begin the ritual with you."

Kagome sat up as well at that, even though she was happy that Kouga had said that he still loved her, what he had just asked of her was a big step if she chose to take it. '_But am I ready to take it? He did say starting the ritual, so that means I could change my mind if I wanted too._'

Taking a deep calming breath, Kagome shifted closer to Kouga, her side brushing against his. Sliding her arms about his neck, Kagome pulled him against her form, her chin resting upon his shoulder.

"Yes…I'd like that Kouga, as long as I am able to make my own choice in the end, I would like to start the ritual with you. It's just that, I don't know a whole lot about such things…so if you could…would you tell me about it?"

The moment couldn't have been more perfect for him, Kouga pulled away from Kagome and tilted her chin exposing the smooth column of her neck. Lifting his other hand, he ran his claws across the exposed flesh, making her shiver and lean closer.

Pleased with the reaction he had gotten from her, he leaned down and nuzzled into her neck before pulling back slightly, laving the main junction between her neck and shoulders with his tongue.

Kagome didn't know how to react as she buried her hands in Kouga's hair, pulling some from his ponytail, '_that reminds me, I've always wondered what he looks like with his hair down._'

Unable to sustain her curiosity anymore, Kagome let one of her hands pull at his hairtye, gently tugging it free to where his hair fell about his shoulders and into her face. It was soft and smooth to the touch, not at all like she thought it would feel. Kagome was surprised when she felt Kouga chuckle deeply against her neck, it caused a weird sensation to build up in her, making her want to feel it more often.

The fact that Kagome had pulled his hair out of its normal ponytail meant that she liked his hair, which only made Kouga happier. Shifting a little, Kouga went back to what he was doing before.

Finding the spot that he liked, he opened his mouth and let the tips of his fangs pierce Kagome's neck. Enough to break the skin but not to leave scaring, her blood welled up and coated all four of his fangs. Sure that he had enough gathered, he pulled back and moved Kagome's hair out of the way so that it would not touch the wound.

Looking at her he licked her blood from his bottom fangs, Kagome watched this in confusion, not quite understanding what he was doing but she trusted him. As he finished this, he leaned foreword, letting his nose touch Kagome's. Using his bottom fangs he pierced the skin of his upper lip, letting his own blood touch his fangs, it mixed with the blood on his upper fangs.

"I need you to taste of my blood Kagome, that way the bond can be created." Kagome nodded her head as he leaned closer and tilted his head, his lips brushed against hers as he gathered his saliva to mix with the blood that was still in his mouth. Pulling back he watched as Kagome licked his blood from her lips, her eyes dilating from the taste.

Sure that she had consumed the blood completely, Kouga leaned foreword again, touching his lips firmly against hers. The kiss was one that both wanted but Kouga knew that they had to move on with this and get back to his den before Kagome's mother found them like this.

Pushing foreword, Kouga ran his tongue against Kagome's lips, she tentatively opened her mouth thus letting him push the mixed blood into her mouth. Sure that they both had an equal amount of the mixture, Kouga pulled back, his eyes drifting open to look at Kagome.

The taste that filled her mouth was bitter yet sweet, swallowing thickly, Kagome felt like gagging. The sensation only increased as she tried to breathe, crumpling against Kouga's chest, Kagome struggled to fight the sensation down. A soft stroking upon her back slowly relieved the sensation, until it was nothing more than a bland taste at the back of her throat.

'_What was that? I don't understand, what does the exchange of blood have to do with a bond…I simply don't get demons and their mating rituals._'

"K…Kouga, why did we have to do that. Please explain this, none of it makes sence to me." Pulling away from Kouga, Kagome looked up at him, her eyes hard, she wanted answers and Kouga was going to give them whether he liked it or not.

A shiver of apprehension went up Kouga's spine as he recognized the look that Kagome was now giving him. '_She may be a human miko, but she can sure scare the furr off of me. I don't ever want her to look at me as an enemy, but for now I had better tell her what I can and quickly, we still don't have much time before Kagome's family decides to come in this room or hear us._'

"Alright, I'll tell you about the bond, but after that we need to leave."

Kagome nodded her head as she sat back and gave Kouga her full attention. Pleased that Kagome agreed with his decision, Kouga began, "To begin a mating ritual one must start with a blood bonding. That is what we just did, when I bit you I had to pick where I wanted my mark, my mating mark to be when and if we mate."

Reaching foreword he tilted Kagome's neck again to check the wounds, seeing that they had already healed he put his hand on his lap. "I gave you some of my blood to start the cycle that will lead up to us finally becoming mates. When our blood will mix and our lives will become one. The bond is just step one in the ritual, now, we had best be going before night falls. Besides, now that you are coming to stay with my pack and you are my intended, you're going to have to wear our clothing. I hope that doesn't bother you,"

Kagome chuckled at that, "I'm fine with that, but I do have one worry though. What are you going to do about Ayame…she still wishes to become your mate. When she finds out…she won't be very happy."

With a shake of his head, Kouga got to his feet and reached down to help Kagome up, she scooped up the charm before taking his hand and standing next to him. "Don't worry about that, I was planning on teaching you how to fight like one of us anyway. It's a skill you'll need if you are to be my mate…but even with out them, I would still want you to be mine. I always will…"

Smiling Kagome touched his cheek, leaning in close she burrowed her head under his chin, resting fully against his form. "Kouga…thank you, you have done more for me then anyone else ever has."

Wrapping his arms about Kagome, Kouga lifted Kagome and held her close as he walked towards the window. Reaching it he leapt easily from the window, landing upon the ground near the sacred tree.

The sun was low in the sky and there seemed to be a heavy chill in the air about them as Kouga made his way to the well house, making sure that no one knew they were there.

Upon reaching the well house he moved inside and walked up to the well, Kagome tightened her grip as she waited for him to move. He did a moment later, leaping into the well and bathing them in its sacred blue light. Once he landed upon the bottom, he shifted Kagome in his arms before leaping out of it and landing soundlessly upon the outside.

One quick glance around was all he needed to determine if InuYasha was close by or not, finding him closer to the village, he smirked. Turning in the direction of his den, Kouga didn't even think twice as he sped off, all the while holding Kagome like the precious person she is.

The scenery flew by as he ran as fast as he could to reach his den before nightfall, Kagome felt the wind striking her face as he ran, she simply snuggled into his chest further.

Several minutes, maybe an hour passed before they could hear the gentle roar of the waterfalls near Kouga's den. Slowing to a smooth and steady run, Kouga allowed Kagome to watch as they moved past the waterfalls and through the thick foliage. With the sun beginning to set it cast an awe-inspiring glow about everything, making Kagome completely breathless as she took her first real look at where Kouga lived. Truly it was a magical place.

As they neared the den Kouga slew to a walk and then he stopped right before they would enter the open space before the den which gave those on watch a bird's eye view of anyone approaching from this direction.

Setting Kagome down he moved towards the trees when he felt Kagome touch his shoulder, halting him. Confused he turned to look at her, she smiled sheepishly as she flashed him the hairtye she had removed earlier. As she stepped closer to put his hair back up Kouga stopped her by gripping her wrist.

"Let me do it." Nodding she released the hairtye and watched as Kouga bound his hair, except he did it differently. Instead of being in a high ponytail as it usually was, he secured it in a low one, just tight enough that his hair wouldn't get in his face.

Kagome could only gape at him as he turned to face her again, '_damn, he looks good like that. I wonder why he never tied his hair like this before…if he did, I might just have fallen for him sooner. Oh man, there I go again, going off the deep end. I really need to stop that…_'

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kouga took her free hand and started walking, tugging her along gently. They soon had reached the clearing and Kagome could hear shouts sounding throughout the area, not to mention the occasional howl.

Within moments several wolves and demons had gathered about them, their eyes wide with surprise and excitement. Apparently they could smell Kouga all over her and knew automatically what it must have meant. Kagome would be lying if she said that all this attention wasn't freaking her out, but thankfully enough Kouga noticed how she was desperately clinging to his side, trying hard not to be seen.

"Back off! You're scaring her!" His sharp command sent a couple of the wolves and demons scrambling, the rest took an immediate step back. Snorting im obvious annoyance, Kouga glanced around and found the particular two he was looking for.

"Ginta, Hikaku." They stepped foreword immediately, their eyes filled with much joy that Kouga had finally gained the affection of the female he had been pinning after for a year and a half now. Their reply was simultaneous, "yes Kouga?"

Turning to wrap an arm about Kagome's waist and bring her closer, Kouga's eyes became commanding and serious. "I need you both to find some furs in Kagome's size, she's going to be staying a while. Then I need to speak with you both when you're done, I'll be in my cave…with Kagome."

Both nodded their heads excitedly as they ran off to do Kouga's bidding, after that, Kouga lead Kagome towards his cave. All his pack members were ecstatic as they bowed to their Lord and hopefully soon to be Lady.

Kagome was not used to having so much attention at once from so many, she found that when she smiled they bowed even deeper, it was really quite the spectacle.

Finally they reached Kouga's cave though and after a few growls and shouts, the wolves and demon's returned to their previous activities, but with an obvious spring in their step at the new development.

Once they were alone, Kouga turned to grin sheepishly at Kagome. "Sorry about all that, they are just really happy to know that there might be a Lady soon. But they really are a good bunch, you'll get used to it soon enough. But enough of that, let me show you around."

Giggling at how embarrassed Kouga looked, Kagome let him take her hand and begin his own personalized tour of the small space that she'd be calling home with him for the next month or so. It was obvious that Kouga was just as nervous about this as she was, that thought though only made Kagome's smile deepen.

This was going to be an interesting couple of months.

* * *

A/N- Hope this works for a while. The next chapt is underway, though I am still shifting through a few things...so anyway, till next time! Ja Ne! 


	8. Vacationing, Wolf Style

Crying In Your Arms Tonight

* * *

A/N- Well...I think I am actually getting better at all this updating stuff! Anyway, I don't own Inu puppy, but I can write about it! Just a warning, things are going to start steaming up, litterally!

Enjoy this chapt!

* * *

Chapter 7: Vacationing, Wolf Style

The water was steaming from where it was being heated from the underground volcano, but to Kagome's tired and muted gaze, it was one of the most beautiful sights she had seen all day.

'_Excluding Kouga of course._'

A blush lit her cheeks as she realized her own thoughts, she hated to admit it, even to herself but she had been paying close attention to Kouga all day. His smiles, his slip ups, the way he had been wearing his hair, but it was the way he had been acting around her that really affected her.

'_It's like he is trying to keep a firm distance from me, yet make sure I'm cared for at the same time. Why is he doing this anyway, does he want me to leave or is it because of InuYasha? That has to be it, he must think that I want to go back to InuYasha…I have to get that out of his head, but how?_'

It took a moment before a smug and sinister smile crossed her lips, '_I got it. He'll never know what hit him!_'

Taking one more quick look at the hot spring before her, Kagome turned and sprinted back towards Kouga's den, where she knew he would be cooking that night's dinner.

Reaching it in record time, Kagome crept up to the entrance and peered inside. Kouga was removing his armor and shoulder bands, his hair loose and sweeping behind him.

Smirking to herself, Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. Tensing every muscle in her body, Kagome launched herself foreword, towards Kouga.

Kouga had been thinking about what he was going to make tonight for dinner when he felt something behind him, turning he was shocked when he saw Kagome. Her eyes a flame with something he had never seen coming from her, pure determination and smugness.

She wanted him to do something, he was sure of it but before he could voice a question of what that was exactly, Kagome had latched her arms about his back and both of them fell in a heap to the floor.

Wincing as he sat up, Kouga looked down to see Kagome curling up in his lap, apparently she had no intention of letting him stand anytime soon.

"What are you doing Kagome, I thought that you were taking a bath, why did you tackle me?"

Chuckling evilly, Kagome raised herself up, still sitting in Kouga's lap. "Wouldn't you like to know Kouga, I have been wondering, what has been up with you lately. You seem to be distancing yourself from me and I just want to know why…mind telling me, or do I have to make you?"

Eyes widening, Kouga tilted his head, determining what exactly Kagome was up too. '_She's pulling something, I know I have been acting distanced, but she still hasn't told me whether or not InuYasha is still in her heart. I know that may be childish of me, but I won't move in on her until she tells me that I am all she wants. It wouldn't be fair if I forced her and she wasn't completely sure that this is what she wants._'

"And how exactly would you make me?"

Kagome's expression increased at that, getting to her feet, Kagome gripped Kouga's wrist and tugged him towards the entrance of the cave. "Well, you'll just have to come and see won't you."

Intrigued, Kouga just let Kagome pull him along, he was surprised that Kagome would act this way. Since he was too busy paying attention to Kagome, he didn't see where she had lead him until he was shoved, by Kagome, into the hot spring still clad in his clothing.

Bursting out of the water a moment later, Kouga's expression turned thunderousyet playful. '_So she wants to play huh? Two can play this game, not to mention she asked for it._'

Glancing up, Kouga expected to see a laughing Kagome, instead he was greeted with plain air. Keeping himself ready, Kouga looked about, his eyes contemplative and measuring. He wouldn't let Kagome sneak up on him twice in one day.

Hearing a bush shift and a twig snap, Kouga whirled about and gasped loudly, his jaw dropping at what greeted his eyes.

Kagome had stepped out from behind the bush, clad only in her breast bindings and loin cloth rap that she had fashioned to cover her lower areas. Her hair was resting over her right shoulder and a light blush stained her cheeks as she slowly walked towards the edge of the hot spring.

Still stunned, Kouga stood transfixed as Kagome neared. Once she reached the edge, Kagome lifted her hands and bent her knees. Then with an almost flawless move, Kagome dived into the deeper part of the hot spring.

This snapped Kouga out of his little state, looking around he found that Kagome had once again disappeared. A blush burning his cheeks, Kouga paddled around, "Kagome! Where are you Kagome!"

Not receiving an answer, Kouga moved towards the shallower end of the hot spring, not noticing the dark cloud in the water following him. '_I wonder where she went off to now? But kami, she was nearly naked there, what could have prompted her to take such an outlandish step? Wait…she did say that she was going to force me to tell her why I haven't been making moves on her. Oh God! If she comes out of those bushes naked next..._'

Kouga never got a chance to finish that thought though, after following him underneath the water, Kagome leapt out and pulled Kouga under without a single warning edgewise.

His eyes wide, Kouga stared at Kagome through the water, her eyes twinkling with mischief and an amused smile on her lips. Growling, Kouga surged foreword and gripped Kagome about her waist, hoisting her out of the water with him.

"What the hell are you doing Kagome and why are you undressed!"

Shaking her head at how thick headed Kouga was acting, Kagome lifted her free hand, while the other remained sandwiched between them. Touching Kouga's cheek gently, Kagome leaned in closer, letting her forehead touch Kouga's.

"Your just like InuYasha, just think about it Kouga. I wanted you to get closer to me, instead you just seem to be backing off more, even though you are supposed to be courting me. Now don't you find that kind of odd?"

Gritting his teeth at Kagome dead on assumption, Kouga silently cursed being compared to InuYasha so easily. '_I might as well just ask her, after all she is right. I did ask her to be my mate, but I haven't been giving her a reason to want me over the mutt and that is all my fault, but not anymore._'

Placing his own hand over Kagome's, Kouga kept his expression serious, "I understand Kagome and I am sorry. I should have known better, after all you did say that you like me more than the mutt. The thing is, I have been worried about whether this is what you really want Kagome. If you chose to be my mate, then you can't go back to the mutt or go with anyone else that may come along, this is a one time thing. This has to be a decision that you make with your whole heart Kagome, otherwise, the mating will not occur and we will both die while attempting it."

Not expecting that, Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, '_he's right…do I really want him and not InuYasha? I know I love them both, but I feel more like a sister towards InuYasha, while with Kouga I feel cared for and loved. What more can I possibly ask of him...I know what I want, he's standing right in front of me._'

Watching as Kagome closed her eyes and contemplated her decision, Kouga removed his hand from atop hers and ran his claws gently through her raven hair. After what seemed like forever to him, Kagome opened her eyes and Kouga's heart sped up at what he saw in them.

"I want to be with you Kouga…I do care for InuYasha, but after everything that has happened, I know that I never truly loved him. He has been there to protect and watch over me, but he never unselfishly cared for me the way you have. That's why you were backing off isn't it, you thought that I loved InuYasha still and would ultimately choose him over you. But there is no need to feel that way Kouga…I…I love you, not InuYasha, at least not that way."

Swearing that his heart was going to burst, Kouga ran his claws over Kagome's cheek bone and gently gripped her jaw. Tilting her head to a right angle, Kouga brushed his lips lightly against hers, hearing her gasp almost inaudibly.

"As do I Kagome, as do I."

Finally bridging the gap, Kouga pressed his lips to Kagome's in a soft and emotion filled kiss. Her lips were soft and smooth against his as he let his tongue run along the small seem that parted him from her inner sweetness, if going by the taste of her lips alone was anything to compare.

Feeling tears forming in her eyes, Kagome shifted closer to Kouga as she slowly opened her mouth, giving Kouga permission to roam and roam he did. His tongue ran along the roof of her mouth, running along and tracing every bump, rib, and contour. As first kisses went, this one blew all the others away.

Finishing his mapping of the roof of Kagome's mouth, Kouga pulled back to lave her gums and teeth with attention, ripping a purring moan from Kagome for his ministrations. Knowing that Kagome would need to breathe soon, Kouga held off exploring the rest when the next time arose and there would be a next time if he had anything to say about it.

Pulling back, Kouga gently broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva that still connected them. He was breathing slightly harder while Kagome was panting and her face turned slightly red from the exertion.

"Are you alright Kagome?" His face filled with worry, Kouga brushed her hair out of her face before lifting her head so that she would meet his eyes.

Smiling sheepishly, Kagome nodded her head and pulled back to an arms length, the mischief returning to her eyes. "So…are you going to take a bath with me or what?"

A grin resembling a cat that had just caught a mouse, Kouga released Kagome and waded over to the bank of the hot spring. Kagome followed, slightly confused, when Kouga turned around and gave her a once over.

"Your over dressed for a bath Kagome, so are you going to remove them or would you like me to do it for you?"

Kagome's jaw dropped as her eyes grew wide as realization of what he meant sank in. Before she could back away though, Kouga reached for her, a strange glint in his eyes.

* * *

A/N- Heh, I warned you! The next chapt is underway, but...there may or may not be a lemmon in it...I haven't decided if the timing is just right or not...what do you guys think, hmmm? Anyway...till next time! Ja Ne! 


	9. Making The Choice

Crying In Your Arms Tonight

* * *

A/N- Alright...first things first...I don't own InuYasha or any of it's characters, I just like to mess with them! Next, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated lately...I just got a job and have started college...soooo...things may be a little slow for a while...sorry! And lastly...**this is going to be your only warning!** There is a **graphic lemmon** below...so if you don't want to read it, please skim to where it starts and then skip it...other than that...there's no other way to read around it.

Well...that's it for now...so I hope you guys enjoy! I made it extra long just for you!!

* * *

Chapter 8: Making The Choice

Shock flowed through Kagome as Kouga wrapped his arms tightly about her waist, his hands shifting up her back.

'_What is he doing..._'

Before she could finish that thought, Kouga had undone her breast bindings and was slowly unwrapping the ribbon.

"Kouga…wha…what are you doing!"

Chuckling deeply, Kouga pulled away, deftly releasing the ribbon. He smiled at her as he reached up and started untying his fur wrist bands.

"You wanted to bathe with me didn't you? Like I said before…you better undress yourself or I will do it for you."

Her eyes widening again, Kagome looked down and then back up at Kouga. She was indecisive for a moment but slowly a small smile came to her lips and she turned, to where her back was facing Kouga.

'_Alright...this is the moment of truth. I've been waiting for this for so long...can I really go through with it?_'

Shaking her head, Kagome smiled ruefully to herself as she steadily unwound her breast bindings, once finished she let her ribbon fall to the ground at her feet. Taking a deep breath, she reached down and started removing her only remaining piece of clothing, her loin cloth.

Dropping both of his fur wrist wraps to the ground, Kouga couldn't stop himself from studying every inch of the smooth skin of Kagome's back. Kneeling he undid his leg wrappings and then his feet wraps, standing again he worked at his fur waist wrap.

As it fell to the ground to join their other discarded garments, Kouga removed his loin cloth as well. Now completely bare to the air, he shivered as a breeze swept past, whipping up his hair and ruffling his tail fur.

'_I can't believe that we have reached this step...oh I love her so much and now, after all this time, I'll finally be able to express it to her. She will finally be my life, my everything, my mate and partner for all eternity...god she is beautiful._'

His eyes focused completely upon Kagome as she removed her last piece of clothing, seeing her cross her arms and hug herself as she shook, he moved foreword.

Coming to a stop right behind her, Kouga lifted his hand and ran his hand over her shoulder, moving closer he let his other hand slip about her waist. Pulling her form flat against his, Kouga buried his nose in Kagome's hair and took a deep inhale of her enticing yet still lovely scent.

Kagome was scared out of her mind as she let Kouga pull her close, feeling his muscular chest pressed against her back, Kagome sank into his touch letting her head tilt to expose her throat to Kouga and thus submitting to him.

'_His touch is so gentle, like he thinks I'll break if he holds too tight. How did I ever think I could be happy without him...he means so much to me now, if I had only known...but if I did I would have probably blown it off as impossible._'

Seeing Kagome bare her throat to him, Kouga felt sheer protectiveness and pride surge through him. He had told her about demon customs and it seemed that she was adapting to them like she was born to it.

"It seems to be getting a little chilly…why don't we take a quick dip? Then, I will take every pleasure in finalizing the mating ritual, making you mine for all eternity."

Trembling at the sound of sheer desire that resounded in Kouga's voice, Kagome found herself getting rather hot and bothered as her mind filled with very interesting images of the rather sexy demon behind her.

'_Stop it Kagome...before Kouga catches your scent changing. He is a wolf demon after all, besides, I have learned first hand what happens when a demon male catches the scent of arousal. If I can just keep it down until we finish our bath, then I can try all of my naughty ideas out on him, I don't think he'll complain much either._'

"Alright…"

Her voice was low and soft, moving out of Kouga's grip, Kagome turned to face him as she let her eyes roam his body. Kouga did the same and found himself unable to stop from reaching out to touch Kagome's neck, running his fingers down the length of it.

His touch was enough to make Kagome tremble as she reached out as well, letting her fingers run over every ripple and muscle of Kouga's chest. His taught muscles jumped at her touch, unable to keep herself from stopping, Kagome let her hand run lower to come to a rest upon his lower stomach.

Feeling his control slip, Kouga gripped her hand, stopping her from letting her hand wander any further. He was a demon with honor and even though he doubted Kagome would refuse, Kouga refused to break his word.

"Kagome, come with me…"

Nodding her head gently, Kagome took Kouga's offered hand and let him lead her into the hot spring.

As they both moved deep into the spring, to where only the upper halves of their bodies showed, Kouga nuzzled into Kagome's neck again, laving the length of her neck with his tongue.

A soft moan was Kagome's first response as she leaned into the touch, burying her hand into his long and smooth hair.

Growling low in his throat, Kouga felt his fangs lengthen as he started applying more pressure to Kagome's neck. His eyes slowly widened as he realized what he was doing, gripping Kagome's shoulders, he jerked away from her neck.

Blood flowed from his mouth from where he had pierced his lips with his fangs, seeing this, Kagome leaned up and ran her tongue from Kouga's chin to his lips.

Not one to let an opportunity like this one pass him by, Kouga slid one of his hands from Kagome's shoulder to where it gripped the back of her head. He then proceeded to lock Kagome in a powerful kiss, he started to taste her blood as well as his own after a few moments, apparently his fangs had pierced Kagome's lips as well.

Feeling himself grow hard and extremely aroused, Kouga let all worry and concern fly out the window. He wanted Kagome and he was going to have her, before another moment passed.

Breaking the kiss, Kouga growled again, this time long and deep as he lifted Kagome into his arms. He was unwilling to wait any longer and by Kagome's scent, she wasn't either.

Not even bothering to stop and redress, Kouga took off at top speed towards the cave that they shared, making sure that everyone they passed knew to stay the hell away lest they be killed.

Tightening her grip upon Kouga, Kagome felt her face flush with embarrassment, '_oh Kami...please don't let anyone cross our path, I can't believe this is happening..._'

Kouga felt Kagome burrow her face into his chest as her hands came up to attempt blocking herself from everyone's view, he could tell that she didn't want anyone to catch them both in their current state of undress.

Unable to stop the smirk that crossed his lips, Kouga increased his speed, using the power of the jewel to reach their cave. The only proof he left behind was a dust trail, whether Kagome was embarrassed or not, Kouga had no intention of letting anyone else see his woman naked.

Letting a snarl cross his lips at that thought, Kouga let his ki flair telling everyone about them that if anyone dared approach him or Kagome, he would kill them without a second thought.

Reaching his destination Kouga slew to a slow walk, shifting Kagome in his arms as he bent down and let Kagome stand, smirking at her playfully as he shoved her gently towards the bed of furs a few feet away.

Turning to the entrance of the cave, Kouga pulled the fur cover over the opening, taking a deep breath he tried to calm his suddenly frayed nerves.

'_I can't believe this…I'm scared. Kami, how can I be scared of Kagome…no…not her, I'm afraid that this will all be a dream. Please don't be…I love her too much to have her ripped away from me…_'

Gritting his teeth at where his thoughts were now leading him, Kouga heard something tear, looking up he saw that he had torn part of the cover in his anger and dispair.

Feeling really nervous herself, Kagome turned to watch as Kouga pulled what looked to be a curtain over the entrance to the cave, once the curtain was all the way over Kouga seemed to freeze where he stood. A tearing sound echoed over from where Kouga was still standing, worried, Kagome tentatively approached.

Reaching him, Kagome reached out a shaky hand and touched Kouga's shoulder, he reacted immediately.

Whirling about at Kagome's touch, Kouga gripped Kagome's shoulder and pulled her to him, her eyes were wide with surprise but he could see the worry and concern that lurked within the depths of her eyes.

"Kouga…"

Hearing her voice, Kouga couldn't remain still, he had to make sure that this was real and if it wasn't he was going to hold on with all his might. He never wanted to let her go again.

Seeing the tender look that appeared in Kouga's eyes as he held her, Kagome was utterly captivated, leaning foreword she brushed her lips against his eliciting a low purring moan from him as his eyes fluttered slightly.

'_Oh Kami…I can't any longer…you're mine…_' "Kagome…"

Pushing against Kagome's lips as gently as he could, Kouga lifted Kagome and carried her to the bed of furs off to their side, reaching it he laid her down gently upon them and slowly released her.

Pulling back, Kouga looked down at Kagome, her raven hair was spread out about her and gave her an unearthly appearance.

'_She looks like a beautiful fallen angel…_'

Crawling up onto the bed of furs as well, Kouga nudged Kagome's thighs apart and situated himself in-between. Kagome moaned lightly as she felt Kouga's hardness press against her softness, but she couldn't help shaking in slight fear.

That, Kouga noticed.

Looking down into her eyes, Kouga saw that fear still drifted through her expressive eyes, a rueful smile crossed his lips as he touched his forehead to hers.

"It's alright Kagome…this…this is my first time as well…"

Kagome's eyes blew wide at that, "really? But I thought…"

An amused chuckle rose in Kouga's chest as he nuzzled his forehead into Kagome's, attempting to comfort and reassure her, "…that as a wolf demon male, I have made many conquests in bed, hmm?"

Kagome's cheeks burned as a dark blush rose, "but…In…InuYasha said…"

Snorting, Kouga pulled back and shook his head, "forget what he said! He barely knows anything about demon rituals, let alone his own kind, so he knows nothing of wolf demons. We do have our honor Kagome."

Feeling incredibly stupid, Kagome reached up a hand and touched Kouga's cheek, "I know you do Kouga…I…I'm sorry that I…"

Kouga touched a finger to Kagome's lips, silencing her, "it's alright Kagome. The fact is, not many know that we wolf demons only mate once and only once, so you see…it is my first time as well…just as I told you, Kagome."

Understanding what Kouga meant now, Kagome turned her head and closed her eyes, she felt bad for thinking that Kouga had actually '_been_' with someone before her.

Sighing as he watched Kagome look away, Kouga leaned down and nuzzled into Kagome's neck, letting his tongue lave the spot right below Kagome's left ear. The spot that would soon hold his mark, showing everyone that she was his and only his.

Purring at that thought, Kouga let one of his hands drift down Kagome's soft skin, leaning on his elbow Kouga slipped his hand between them. Kagome let out a gasp as she felt Kouga's fingers brush against her wet heat, squirming when his hand moved away, Kagome was ill prepared when Kouga pressed one of his fingers into her soft flesh.

Bucking at the sensations that wracked her body, Kagome bit her bottom lip, reopening the cut from earlier as she attempted to hold her moans back. Noticing this, Kouga smirked as he deftly slid down Kagome's body, letting her feel every ripple and plane of his body in the process.

Clamping her eyes shut at this new onslaught of emotions, Kagome struggled to remain sane as her lower belly started to feel as if it was about to burst.

"K…Kouga…please…"

Kagome didn't know what it was that she wanted exactly, only that Kouga was the only one who could help her.

With his finger still buried inside of Kagome, Kouga looked up at her panting form and smiled fiercely, before burying his face in her downy soft nest of curls and breathing deeply of her feminine scent.

Purring at the back of his throat at the scent that hit his nostrils, Kouga pulled back and let his hand slide from Kagome's heat, causing her to feel more heated and yet depraved. The heat that had begun pooling in her stomach only increased when she looked at Kouga, finding him with a predatory look on his face, it was like she was a piece of raw meat in front of a starving man.

And indeed she was, but for an entirely different reason.

Crawling up Kagome's quaking form, Kouga pressed every inch of his heated body against hers, causing Kagome's eyes to roll to the back of her skull as she wrapped her legs about Kouga's waist.

She wanted him and nothing or no one would stop her from having him, to hell with modesty!

"Kouga…please…do it now, I need you, I love you…please Kouga."

Looking down into Kagome's deep blue eyes, Kouga smiled, showing off a bit of his fangs. Kagome was asking for it and Kouga was very willing, "alright Kagome…but it will hurt for a moment, do you understand?"

Feeling suddenly apprehensive for forgetting about that minor detail, Kagome looked away and bit her lip. Seeing this, Kouga gently kissed her cheek, letting his hot breath brush against Kagome's ear thus causing her to shiver from the jolt that wracked her form.

Gazing back at Kouga, Kagome felt all her fear and tension leave her form as her eyes met Kouga's, his eyes were gentle and his love for her was shining through clear as day.

'_Oh Kouga…how could I ever doubt you?_' "I trust you…just…make it quick…"

Nodding his head, Kouga placed a hand next to Kagome's head while his other slid down her form to tightly grip her waist. Taking a deep breath and locking eyes with Kagome, Kouga pulled back slightly before diving foreword, seating himself fully within Kagome's tight and pulsing sheath.

With her eyes clamped tightly shut, Kagome grit her teeth as tears welled up in her eyes from the pain that was flowing through every pore of her being. She knew that her first time would be painful, but this was practically hell.

Sucking in deep breaths from how tight Kagome was gripping him, Kouga leaned forewords and gently lapped up Kagome's unshed tears, trying to give her all the comfort he could…considering.

Opening her eyes after a moment, Kagome was still in pain but she was willing to put up with it, besides from the look in Kouga's eyes. He seemed to be in more pain than she was, as if he was on the verge of pulling away and swearing to never harm her again. Kagome's legs tightened about Kouga's back at that very thought, '_it is time to show him how much I really love him._'

Kouga's head shot back as a groan peeled out of his chest, Kagome had clamped her muscles about him and Kouga was finding it hard to stave off his release.

Deciding that if she could do that then the pain must have subsided, looking down at her sheepish expression, Kouga flashed her one of his own as he pulled back to where he was almost all the way out. Then he slammed back in, burring himself to the hilt once again.

Gasping at the rush after rush, wave after wave of pleasure that flooded her body, Kagome felt what she could only describe as butterflies tightening within her lower belly. But this only increased the heat within her and something akin with deep desire started to grow as well, she needed more.

Reaching up and digging her fingernails into Kouga's shoulders, Kagome grit her teeth and gave Kouga the most threatening look she could muster at the moment.

"Faster Kouga…I need more…" Kouga only continued to pant as he remained still, growling in a way that would have made even InuYasha proud, Kagome dug her nails in as hard as she could thus drawing blood and causing Kouga to yelp from the sudden addition of pain with pleasure.

His eyes only widened as he locked gazes with Kagome again, her eyes were predatory and she was pissed, "move Kouga…now damnit!"

Gulping at her tone, Kouga shook himself out of his own little stupor and gave a firm nod of his head, '_she asked for it…_'

Shifting again, Kouga pulled back, breaking the hold that Kagome had about his waist and also drawing another string of loud curses from her.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going Kouga!"

Chuckling darkly, Kouga blatantly ignored her question as he reached down and took a hold of Kagome's waist. With a swift and unexpected motion, Kouga flipped Kagome onto her stomach, causing Kagome to let out a loud shriek of surprise.

Purring at the delectable sight of Kagome's back muscles, Kouga slid one hand underneath Kagome as he easily lifted her, in reaction Kagome slid onto her hands and knees.

'_What is he doing…_' "Kou…GA!"

As the scream ripped through her throat from the sudden entrance Kouga had just made, Kagome tightened her hands in the furs below her, her head tilting forwards only to be jerked back by her hair.

With a hand fisted in Kagome's hair, Kouga decided that he had enough waiting, pulling back again he rammed inside causing Kagome to slide forwards a few inches as a loud moan was ripped out of her. Smirking to himself, Kouga set a fast and slightly rough pace as he slammed repeatedly into Kagome, after a minute or so Kagome started pushing back against him as she seeked to increase the pleasure that both of them were feeling.

Feeling his release nearing, Kouga released Kagome's hair and brushed it aside. Bending forewords, he started running his tongue over the spot that in a moment or two would be holding his mark. Tasting her sweet sweat, Kouga hummed against her neck, Kagome's body trembled as she bucked back against him one of her hands reaching back to take a strong grip on Kouga's left ass cheek.

"Oh Kami! Al…almost there…" grunting against Kagome's neck, Kouga felt his inner demon rise to the surface as his fangs lengthened.

Kagome couldn't think let alone speak as Kouga fucked her into oblivion, she felt the butterflies in her stomach disappear as she gulped in breaths, but then something snapped within her.

Throwing her head back, Kagome let out a long and deep,

"Koooouuuuuggggggaaaaaa!"

Her body trembled its release, every one of her muscles clamping.

That was what sent Kouga over the edge as he felt himself tighten and then Kagome's walls tightened about him, gripping him like a vice.

Letting out a deep snarl, Kouga buried his fangs in Kagome's shoulder as he felt his release tear through his body, the taste of her blood tipped him over the edge as his inner demon took over forcing Kouga into the recesses of their mind.

Heaving, Kagome felt something change in the air about her, it was comforting yet different. Feeling Kouga slip free as he released her neck, Kagome felt her arms give out as she fell forewords towards the furs, but as a strong arm wrapped about her waist Kagome couldn't help but smile.

At least, until she turned around and her eyes met the blood red one's of Kouga. '_His demon has taken over…he warned me about this. What was it that he said?...oh…trust him…but should I really?_'

Feeling the slight fear and apprehension in his mate, the demon pulled her against his chest as he let out a purr to calm and soothe her. Sensing her relaxing slightly, the demon smiled, he wasn't freed much and he knew he didn't have much time.

Nudging Kagome to where she was laying upon her back, the demon slid down and gently pushed her legs open. Kagome immediately stiffened at that, she knew she was way too sore for another go, but she also knew that even if she tried there was no way she could stop Kouga's demon if he wanted to take her again.

'_Please…Kouga…come back to me…I, I can't not so soon..._'

The demon heard her words and chuckled to himself, his mate thought that he was going to take her again so soon after marking her. Determined to enjoy what little time he had left and be the first in something before his master, the demon slid down the furs and started lapping at his mates' inner thighs, cleaning off the blood and semen that had seeped out of her.

Shock flowed through Kagome as she looked down at Kouga's demon, as he moved to her other leg, Kagome couldn't stifle the giggle that burbled up in her chest.

"S…stop that! It tickles!"

Grinning roguishly up at his mate, the demon felt his master starting to take over again, deciding to skip to the main course he launched foreword and buried his face in his mates' heat. Lapping vigorously as he cleaned away all traces of their duel orgasm, Kagome arched her back at the pleasure that flooded through her again.

Lifting her legs she wrapped them about Kouga's head, pushing his demon closer into her softness.

Just as he was finishing up, the demon felt his master growling at him, telling him to go back, growling lightly at that the demon took one last and long lick. He savored the taste of his mate as he relinquished control over to his master, feeling content and happy for his few minutes of freedom.

Even thought her mind felt like mush, Kagome felt the air return to normal and a smile crossed her lips as she let out a moan, '_Kouga's back. Well, I suppose that wasn't that bad, his demon was rather gentle…I'll tell Kouga to let him loose more often, he must be upset having been locked away for so long only to have a couple minutes with me..._'

Blinking as he was given the reigns of his body again, Kouga found that he had his face buried in Kagome's softness and the taste of her essence was still on his tongue.

His eyes widened as he pulled away and used a hand to steady himself as he rocked back onto his knees, looking down at Kagome he saw her looking up at him curiously. Unable to just sit there, he reached down and tiled Kagome's neck to find that his mark lay clearly upon her shoulder.

"Kouga…what's wrong?"

Locking his eyes with Kagome, Kouga gulped as he looked down, letting his bangs cover his eyes not wanting Kagome to see the insecure look that was now on his face.

"Did…did **_he_** hurt you Kagome?"

For a long moment there was only silence and Kouga took her silence as a '_yes._' As he made to pull away, he heard soft laughter fill the air, shifting to look at Kagome he found her looking up at him with a smirk as she lifted a hand and pressed it to her mouth as if trying to stop herself from laughing herself sick.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears, '_Kouga blacks out just like InuYasha does? Heh, I can't believe it, he still hasn't noticed that I am fine…and he calls InuYasha an idiot..._'

"K…Kagome?"

Shaking her head, Kagome pulled herself into a sitting position, ignoring the pain that shot up between her legs as she knelt like Kouga. Reaching out a hand, she took his chin and brushed his bangs out of the way, so that she could look him in the eye.

"I'm fine…he didn't harm me, in fact," Kagome felt a blush stain her cheeks as she bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him what his demon did exactly.

Seeing the blush rise on Kagome's cheeks, Kouga could help the smirk that came to his lips, '_so my demon gave her pleasure did he? Hmm..._'

"Uh…he sort of cleaned me off, but uh…why don't you let him out very often?"

Kouga jerked at that, tilting his head he ran a hand trough Kagome's hair. "How do you know that…he can't talk like you or me, only in the Ookami language."

Confused, Kagome's eyebrows knit, "I…I don't know how I know, I just do…it was like a feeling. He seemed pressed for time in a way…like he was unable to stay in control for long."

Leaning foreword, Kouga touched his forehead to Kagome's, a soft smile lighting his lips. '_the effect has already begun…soon, she'll be ready to make us one._'

"You were able to feel his thoughts and read them, which is an effect of our mating, but not the last either. Do you want to know all the effects Kagome?"

Tilting her head, Kagome placed a chaste kiss on Kouga's lips before pulling back. Shifting she laid back upon the furs, rubbing a hand over the spot next to her.

"Maybe tomorrow, for now, I just want you fall asleep in your arms…my handsome mate."

Hearing the word '_mate_' echoing in his mind, Kouga's tail started waging happily behind him. Giving a nod, Kouga crawled over and laid on his side next to Kagome's lounging form. Placing one hand on her hip, he leaned foreword and rubbed his nose against hers, "fine with me…koi."

Nodding her head, Kagome shifted to where her head was resting against Kouga's chest as he gently stroked her hair, coaxing her into a much needed slumber.

As soon as Kagome's breathe evened out, Kouga knew she was asleep, smiling to himself he exposed her left shoulder and leaned in to run his tongue over his mark. Kagome moaned in her sleep and pushed him onto his back as she placed one leg over one of his, she then kneaded her face into his chest as she settled again.

Wrapping his arms about Kagome, Kouga let his eyes close and he silently told his inner demon that he would let him have control more often. His demon purred in agreement and Kouga let his body relax.

'_At last...I have my mate, I can't wait until tomorrow._'

And on that thought, Kouga drifted off to join Kagome in the land of dreams, not caring where his life would lead him just as long as Kagome was at his side through it all.

* * *

A/N- There it is...my first Hetero lemmon...weird huh? Anyway...the next chapter is half finished...so please just bare with me until it is done...until then, Ja Ne! 


	10. Mating 101

Crying In Your Arms Tonight  


* * *

A/N- Hey...long time no see! Just so yah know, I was half asleep when I wrote this, so bare with me here...also this is you're Christmas gift!

Disclaimer- Don't own Inu, if only...if only... T.T

Anyway, enjoy the chapt!

* * *

Chapter 9: Mating 101

The first thought that ran through Kouga's mind as he shifted upon his bed of furs was that he was sticky, the second was that he and his inner Ookami were strangely content, but the third had him jerking up into a sitting position. He wasn't alone.

Looking at his side, Kouga felt his heart stutter to a halt as his eyes registered the naked and sleeping form of Kagome, his eyes shot to Kagome's neck and Kouga nearly howled in triumph when he saw that his mark was really there.

'_It…it wasn't a dream! She's really mine! Thank you Kami!_'

Letting out a soft purr, Kouga laid back down and began nuzzling into Kagome's neck, attempting to awaken her. But that was when Kouga caught it, jerking back, Kouga brushed Kagome's hair out of the way and couldn't stop the growl of possessiveness that rolled out of his chest at what he saw.

Kagome's ears had become pointed, those of a demon. Deciding a thorough examination was in order, Kouga rolled Kagome onto her stomach, there resting atop her pert backside was a silky black tail and it flicked once before stilling again.

'_The change has begun…Kagome…_' reaching down, Kouga ran one of his claws up Kagome's back, feeing the soft planes of her flesh.

At this Kagome began to stir, letting out a low mewling noise, Kagome stretched every part of her body she could. Her hips ground up the furs as her back arched and her head tilted back, exposing the smooth column of her neck and throat, as she drew her lips back in a yawn a set of canine fangs glistened in the morning light.

Letting out a sigh of contentment as she collapsed upon the furs again, Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion when she realized three things, three very strange things.

First, she was naked and sore in several places, not to mention sticky, yuck. Second, there was something soft yet really scratchy swatting her ass, not to mention the way her senses seemed heightened. But three really got her, she wasn't alone.

Jerking up, hands flying to cover her breasts and lower regions, Kagome felt her face heat as the scream of '_Kouga_' died on her lips when her eyes met his. Kouga flashed Kagome an embarrassed smile and that was all it took for Kagome's mind to return completely, bringing with it the full memory of the goings on from the night before.

Dropping her hands, Kagome launched herself at Kouga, pinning him to the bed of furs thoroughly pleased by the surprised look in his eyes. Leaning down, Kagome nuzzled her face into his neck, laving the skin in the process.

Kouga let his eyes roll to the back of his head as he lifted a hand and slid it into Kagome's silky locks, "Kagome…st…stop it…you…you aren't ready yet…"

Letting out a sigh, Kagome pulled back and looked down into Kouga's ice colored eyes, "sorry…I just couldn't help myself…it's hard to believe, you know, that you and I are actually mates. I…I'm afraid that," Kagome reached a hand down and cupped Kouga's cheek as tears started to gather at the edges of her eyes. "That I'm going to wake up and this will all be nothing but a dream…I just…I just can't," unable to hold it in anymore, Kagome broke out in tears as she turned away from Kouga, her shoulders hunched as sobs wracked her form repeatedly.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Kouga slid a hand about Kagome's waist and pulled her against his form, "I know…I fear the same thing, but if you think about it…don't you deserve for at least one of your dreams to come true?"

Kagome rubbed at her eyes as she let Kouga's presence and words seep into her very soul, feeling calmer, Kagome leaned back against him more as she felt Kouga's tail rest in her lap. She reached down to stroke it when she noticed that she could feel her own touch, shocked, Kagome stiffened and her eyes fell to her lap.

A pitch black tail greeted her eyes and Kagome let out a gasp of complete surprise as Kouga ran his fingers through the fur, the shock that went through Kagome at his touch told her that the tail was really hers, "h…how?"

Kouga chuckled as he brushed Kagome's hair out of the way, as he began kissing her neck he pulled Kagome closer, letting his tail slip around and coil with Kagome's.

"Kouga…stop it…just answer my question…please," Kagome felt her whole body shudder as Kouga's tail encircled her own, even though she would have preferred to just sit there and enjoy what Kouga was doing to her, she wanted answers and she was determined to get them.

Letting out a low growl of annoyance, Kouga pulled back, shifting out from behind Kagome. Getting to his feet, Kouga stretched before he turned to look down at Kagome, she had a deep blush across her cheeks and Kouga smirked as he caught her eyes running over his body appraisingly.

'_She still is shy I see, I really need to break her from that habit…_'

"Kagome...before I can explain, we need to inform my pack and your friends about us…that way they don't attack us," having said his piece, Kouga walked to one side of the cave and gathered some assorted pieces of cloth and furs. Finding everything that he needed, Kouga returned to Kagome's side and dropped them onto the bed, he then lifted a loin cloth and fur waist wrap so that he could dress but Kagome reached a hand out and stilled his actions.

"Here…let me…" seeing Kouga's nod, Kagome rose to her feet and then proceeded to dress Kouga. After she finished, she started to dress in what Kouga had brought over when he decided to return the favor.

A few minutes passed before Kouga and Kagome were ready to leave the privacy of their shared cave, it was time to face not only the others but to tell them of her decision, Kagome knew that she couldn't travel with them and Kouga unless InuYasha allowed it.

Around them gathered the members of Kouga's pack, several of the wolves ran up and began to nudge at Kouga's legs, whining out their questions in the Ookami language. To Kagome, who normally heard just whines, barks, howls, and other such noises was thoroughly surprised when she was able to understand what the wolves were saying.

"_Milord Kouga…are we correct in assuming that you have finally taken the Lady Kagome as your mate?_"

Kouga reached down and ran a hand through the nearest wolves fur, his voice was deep as he spoke, "_yes, the change is beginning as well…you may speak with her now, she will hear you just as she is now. Right...my mate?_"

Purring low in her throat, Kagome leaned over and nuzzled her nose behind Kouga's ear, before she smiled as she knelt next to the wolves that had surrounded them. Tentatively she stretched out a hand towards the same wolf that Kouga had touched, the wolf whined as it stepped towards her and touched her palm with its moist nose.

"_Milady…you honor us…_"

Kagome smiled at the wolves' words, deciding to try and speak, Kagome took a deep breath and her nose twitched as it caught the scent of the wolves, Kouga, and his pack mates all around her.

"_You're female is pregnant…congratulations..._"

Kouga's eyes widened at her words and he took a deep inhale of the air about them as well, finding that she was right, Kouga knelt next to Kagome and nuzzled his forehead against the wolves giving his blessing for the female.

"_May Rain have many healthy and strong pups, you may remain behind to protect her Dark fire, I give my permission._"

Having said his piece, Kouga gripped Kagome's arm and got to his feet, "Kagome…we must head out, come."

Kagome only nodded her head as she smiled down at the wolf '_Dark fire,_' Kouga took off at a run as he lead Kagome away from the den, behind them followed three of the wolves. Then it hit Kagome, she hadn't seen neither Hikaku nor Ginta since they had left the cave, "Kouga, where are Ginta and Hikaku?"

Stopping, Kouga turned towards Kagome and grinned letting his fangs show, "its simple Kagome…they are off looking for a mate, mating season is coming soon and they are both determined to find mate's this year. Sorry I didn't tell you about it before…I was kind of occupied, as you should know."

Kagome felt a dark blush burn her cheeks as she toed at the ground, Kouga merely chuckled as he walked over and lifted Kagome's chin, Kagome smiled embarrassedly and unable to stop himself…Kouga pinned Kagome quickly in a heated kiss.

'_I'll never have enough of this…of her touch, her taste, of her…Kagome._'

When he pulled away he brushed some of Kagome's hair behind her ear as he let a smile cross his lips, "there's no need to be embarrassed Kagome, you're my mate now…mine, so I have every right to brag about you…so you'll have to get used to it. Alright Kagome?" As he ended, Kouga leaned forewords again and as he let his eyes close, he nuzzled his nose against Kagome's affectionately, causing Kagome to let out a small string of giggles as she pulled away and held her nose.

"S…stop it! That tickles!"

A pure male smirk crossed Kouga's lips at Kagome's words, Kagome saw the mischief growing within Kouga's eyes and knew that it was time to scram, backing away Kagome's eyes grew wide before she turned tail and ran!

Kouga snickered when he saw Kagome flee, he cracked his neck and back before he knelt preparing to spring right after her, '_she actually thinks she can get away? Not if I can help it!_'

Using his leg muscles, Kouga sped after Kagome and easily caught up with her, once he was a few inches behind her he leapt into the air above her to take her by surprise.

Kagome knew that she wouldn't get far but that didn't stop her from trying, feeling Kouga closing in behind her, Kagome tried to put on a burst of speed but as she did this she felt Kouga above her. She let out a loud squeal when Kouga landed before her, his arms wrapping about her and tacking her to the ground, where he proceeded to tickle her mercilessly.

"This will teach you to run away from your mate!" Kagome felt her throat begin to sore at all the screams and cries that she let out, when Kouga finally stopped, Kagome was panting heavily from the exertion.

Leaning back, Kouga waited until Kagome finally caught her breath before he lifted her up bridal style, "Kouga…put me down, I can run on my own you know…"

"Yeah…but I like this better," sticking her tongue out at Kouga, Kagome let out a huff and crossed her arms while looking elsewhere.

Laughing, Kouga started running again but faster this time, '_I hope that everything will be fine after we have told Kagome's friends and InuYasha, it's going to be hard to deal with his anger…but for Kagome I will do whatever it takes, no matter what._'

It took him an hour or so before he finally reached the outskirts of Kaede's village, it would have gone a lot faster, but he wanted to let Kagome enjoy the scenery about them and also so she could know the path it took to get back to their den.

Setting Kagome down, Kouga watched as Kagome started walking into the village with her tail swaying behind her, Kouga couldn't help but enjoy the view as he followed after her his tail wagging happily all the way.

As they entered the village Kagome could hear some distinctive curses not far away and they were headed right towards her, a smile lit her lips at that, "looks like InuYasha is coming…I wonder if he can smell me or if it is just you that he smells…Kouga…" Kagome shivered as Kouga's arms slid about her from behind.

His breath was hot in her ear and was making her belly do flip-flops, "does it matter…you're mine now and there's nothing that…"Kagome moaned as Kouga lightly nipped her ear, "…he, can do about it."

As Kagome decided to let her modesty take a hike, she turned around in Kouga's embrace letting her lips brush against his teasingly, "I suppose your right…but no fighting, understand?" Keeping her tone serious as she said this, Kagome gave Kouga a solid stare, warning him of the consequences should he fail to heed her request.

His lips curling in amusement, Kouga ran one of his hands through Kagome's tail causing her to shiver as she let out a low whine, "I promise I won't start anything…but if he should attempt to harm or take you from me, so help me…he'll regret the day he was born."

Leaning foreword to claim Kagome's waiting lips, Kouga jerked and leapt out of the way all the while clutching Kagome to him, when he landed he turned to see that the Tetsusaiga was stabbed into the earth and a snarling Hanyou was clutching it's hilt.

Shifting in Kouga's grip Kagome turned her head to where she could see InuYasha, her eyes grew wide when she saw that his eyes had begun to bleed red in pure anger and hate, "InuYasha…Sit!" Watching as the hanyou slammed face first into the ground, Kagome looked at Kouga her eyes pleading, sighing Kouga released her and Kagome gave his cheek a quick peck before she moved over towards her friend.

Kneeling next to InuYasha's crater, Kagome tilted her head and felt her tail sway behind her, InuYasha shifted a little as he let out a low continuous growl. Reaching out a hand, Kagome was about to touch his shoulder when InuYasha jerked and slashed at her with his fangs bared, all the while snarling "get the fuck away from me wolf!"

Pulling away at InuYasha's reaction, Kagome got to her feet and looked over at Kouga, he was currently growling as well and his eyes were narrowed in anger that was directed directly at InuYasha. Feeling her eyes prickling, Kagome rushed towards Kouga and was relieved to see him spread his arms wide for her.

Once Kagome was in his arms and sobbing against his chest, Kouga snarled at InuYasha catching the Hanyou's attention. Looking up, InuYasha froze to the spot at what he saw, Kagome was in Kouga's arms crying and her sleek tail was wrapped about her leg.

…

'_Wait a minute! Tail…Kouga…Kagome…crying…oh hell no! It can't be!_'

Jumping to his feet, InuYasha pointed at Kouga and Kagome, "wha…what the hell is going on here? Why is Kagome crying, why does she have a tail, and why the fuck are you here!" InuYasha refused to believe what he saw before him as he shook his head in flat out denial.

Gnashing his fangs in anger at the Hanyou before him, Kouga tightened his grip about Kagome, "you are the one at fault here, not me, InuYasha…all Kagome did was try and help you, but what do you do?!"

InuYasha's ears flattened to his skull as he recalled what he had just done, feeling guilt welling up in his belly he looked at Kagome, his eyes filled with sorrow and shame. InuYasha flinched as he heard Kouga's next statement, the guilt and shame began to overwhelm him to the point that he couldn't even look at Kagome, let alone speak.

"You growl at her in hate and anger, telling her to and I quote, '_fuck off._' I didn't know you could go any lower InuYasha…but oh did you prove me wrong," seeing InuYasha advert his eyes and his body shake, Kouga knew that the Hanyou had realized his fault and that he was now stewing in his own juices.

When Kagome began to calm, she slowly pulled back in Kouga's embrace. Looking up, she found his gentle blue eyes filled with worry and love, smiling through her tears Kagome nuzzled her nose against Kouga's. "Thank you koi…I needed that…"

"Kagome?!"

Hearing the shocked feminine voice from behind her, Kagome turned in Kouga's arms to find Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou standing but a few feet away, all looked out of breath but happy to see her.

Smiling sheepishly, Kagome watched with much fondness as her friends came running towards her and Kouga, '_I missed them…_' feeling her mates grip tighten about her Kagome let her smile deepen as she gazed with sparkling eyes up at Kouga, '_is it possible for anyone to be as happy as me? I hope so…because, it's the best thing in the whole world…_'

* * *

A/N- And there it is! I was half awake as I said before, so please forgive and mistakes, anyway, the next chapt is under construction so it should be up soon...until then...Ja Ne! And Have a merry Chirstmas and a happy new year! Chow!  



	11. Explanations

Crying In Your Arms Tonight

* * *

A/N- Been a while hasn't it? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoied your holiday's up till' now...I've been trying to work out a schedual to upadate and writting as well, it's been hard but I think that I'm starting to catch up...

Disclaimer- Inu Puppy belongs to Rumiko Takahashi not me...but the stroyline is all mine.

'_Thoughts_'

'**_Canine Language_**'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Explanations

Looking over her friends again, Kagome felt her smile only deepen, "hey guys…long time no see, huh?"

Kouga smirked at Kagome's choice of words and rolled his eyes before glancing over at where InuYasha stood, finding him with a dumbfounded and angered look on his face, Kouga growled softly to remind him to whom Kagome belonged now.

InuYasha flinched at Kouga's growl and his own eyes narrowed as he growled back, InuYasha wasn't that stupid, he could smell Kouga's scent all over Kagome from a mile away and seeing her within his arms didn't help matters much.

Kagome just blissfully ignored Kouga and InuYasha's growling contests, slipping out of Kouga's now loose grip, Kagome walked over to the others and caught Shippou within her arms. Feeling him burrow his face into her chest, Kagome couldn't help the tears that gathered in her eyes, "I've missed you Shippou, were you good while I was gone?"

Shippou pulled back slightly at Kagome's comforting voice and smiled up at her, "yes…but Kagome…a week ago, Shiori came to see us… she's still here, she wants to talk to you."

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard Shippou's words, looking over at Kouga and finding him still snarling at InuYasha, Kagome took a deep breath. "Alright Shippou, thanks for telling me…Kouga, stop it." Kagome's voice was low as she gave Kouga a pleading look, Kouga had stopped snarling and seeing the look in her eyes, Kouga felt his heart sink.

'_Something bad happened…I can see it, Kagome…_' Walking over to her, Kouga slid an arm about her waist as he pulled her and the kit against his chest, "what happened Kagome, what is it?"

Sighing, Kagome nuzzled into Kouga's chest as she purred low in her throat, '**_I think that Ryu-youkai from Jenenji's village has started to target other hanyou's. Shippou has just told me that Shiori, a hanyou bat demon is here to see me, what do you think we should do Kouga?_**'

'**_I see…we need to go see her then, but afterwards, there is something that you need to know, alright?_**' Pulling back, Kouga ran his claws through Kagome's hair gently, his eyes drifted down further when he felt something shift against his chest, when he saw the slightly surprised and teary eyes of Shippou looking up at him Kouga smirked.

"I see that we have company…hello Shippou, we didn't hurt you while we hugged did we?" To Kouga's surprise, Shippou's eyes sparkled before he buried his face in Kouga's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shippou…it's alright, I won't leave you behind again," Kagome turned her eyes upon Kouga, a pleading look flashing within her stormy eyes, sighing Kouga gently tousled Shippou's hair before nuzzling his nose against Kagome's. '**_Alright…_**'

Kagome's face immediately broke out in a smile as she placed a soft kiss upon Kouga's lips, surprising him in the process, "Shippou, you're going to come and stay with us from now on, alright my little kit?"

Shippou jerked against Kouga's shoulder as he pulled back and turned his stunned eyes on Kagome before letting them drift to meet Kouga's soft eyes, "r…really?" Kouga shook his head before he bent his head and nuzzled against Shippou's cheek, layering it with his own scent and signifying that Shippou was of his pack and thereby under his protection.

"Yes Kit, you can join our little family, so no more tears…you hear me?" Pulling back, Kouga gave Shippou a serious look and was proud to see the small kit pull himself as straight as he could considering, Shippou's eyes turned serious as he looked at Kagome and then back at Kouga again.

"I do…I have one question though, uh…can…can I call you Otou-san and ummm Kagome Okaa-san?" Hearing Shippou's soft voice utter those words Kagome couldn't help the brilliant smile that crossed her lips at that, "of course Shippou…" Kouga raised an eyebrow before he shrugged and gave a nod of his head as well, "sure…why not."

A smile broke out on Shippou's face as he started nodding his head emphatically, Kouga chuckled at this and tousled Shippou's hair again before Kagome touched his shoulder giving him a serious look, "But about this Ryu Youkai…Shiori is here still, correct?"

Seeing Shippou nod his head, Kagome smiled again as she turned to look at Kouga, he simply shook his head and slid one of his hands together with one of Kagome's, "let's go then."

Shippou's face turned serious as he leapt out of Kagome's arms and took off running, Kouga and Kagome followed close behind not even noticing the looks they were being given from the other three members of the InuTatchi.

When they had reached Kaede's hut half the village had surrounded them, curious to see what was going on. Kagome just ignored them as she entered the hut, hearing Kouga's low growling she sighed before gripping his wrist and dragging him inside after her, Shippou close at his heels.

Inside the hut Kagome was surprised to see that Shiori was indeed here as Shippou had said, but she was curled up in the corner on a small matt, asleep.

But it was what Shiori looked like as Kagome approached that had her eyes widening in shock and horror. Shiori's silver hair was stained with dirt and mud as well as blood, her face held many scratches and her clothes were torn and tattered. There were rings about her eyes even as she lay there sleeping, also from what Kagome could see, Shiori had lost weight and looked very weak.

Kneeling at her side Kagome ran a hand through Shiori's bangs as she glanced over her shoulder at Kouga, tears had begun to well up in her eyes as she saw that look of understanding that passed through Kouga's eyes, "Kouga…"

Feeling his gut twist as he heard the broken tone of Kagome's voice, Kouga knelt behind her and wrapped his arms about her as he held her close, "it's alright Kagome, she doesn't look too bad…nothing that a little water and food couldn't help."

Gripping Kouga close as she trembled uncontrollably, Kagome looked down at Shiori again and her eyes focused upon the blood that stained her hair, "but what about the blood…is…is it hers?"

Sighing, Kouga shifted into a more comfortable position as he ran his hand in gentle circles on Kagome's back to help calm her, "no…the blood belongs to that of a human female, probably her mother…her village must have been attacked and she was the only one able to make it out alive. I'm sorry Koi…please, don't cry…"

At Kouga's words Kagome jerked before stilling in his arms, her hand went back to where Shiori lay and gently she stroked the girl's cheek, a moment passed before Shiori stirred and she sat up as she rubbed at her eyes sleepily.

Kagome let out the breath she had been holding while Kouga merely smiled, he could see it in Kagome's eyes and he knew that there was a good chance that when they returned home, they would have two new family members instead of one.

"Shiori, are you alright?" Placing her hand upon Shiori's shoulder, Kagome watched the girl closely for any signs of pain, or otherwise.

Hearing Kagome's voice, Shiori's eyes blew wide in surprise before she leapt at Kagome, her arms going about Kagome's neck as she started sobbing uncontrollably. Her voice was hoarse and only came out as mumbling as her body heaved, "Kagome…it, it's was horrible, they're gone, all of them…and it's all my fault!"

Humming low in her throat, Kagome rocked Shiori back and forth until she finally started to calm down, when she wasn't shaking or crying as much Kagome pulled back and ran a hand over Shiori's cheek gently.

"It's alright Shiori, I'm here…and I'm sorry about what happened to your village and your mother, they didn't deserve to die. But I need you to tell me what happened, understand?"

Shiori nodded her head as she began, "I was out gathering water for mother when I smelt blood and heard screams, I ran as fast as I could back to our hut and found my mother, she was lying there…her eyes open and focused upon the ceiling. She…she was dead. There were three long slash marks that covered her chest, there was blood everywhere."

Trembling, Shiori snuggled in closer to Kagome, "I ran, I…I ran as fast as I could. The village was on fire and there were dead bodies all around me, so much blood, I…I was so scared Kagome. I…I didn't know what to do, so I…I made my way here as fast as I could. I'm all alone now…Kagome, where should I go, what can I do?"

By now Shiori was gripping the front of Kagome's shirt and staring up into her eyes, Kagome just smiled as she glanced over at Kouga but to her surprise, Kouga was smiling right back at her but his words surprised her even more.

"Would you like to come and live with us Shiori, we would be proud to welcome you into our home. What do you say little one?" Kouga had kept his voice soft as he reached out and ran his fingers gently through Shiori's bangs, Shiori shook slightly before she leapt away from Kagome and buried herself in Kouga's warm embrace.

Kouga's smile only deepened as he rocked Shiori gently, he ran his hand through her hair as he looked up at Kagome, she had unshed tears in her eyes and she was smiling happily back at him. He could see it in her eyes and Kouga looked over to the side to see the Shippou was staring at him like he had grown another head, Kouga just chuckled as he motioned for Shippou to come over.

Shippou's eyes widened before a smile broke out across his face and came running over, burrowing in right next to Shiori, "we sure have the makings of a strange family, don't we?"

Letting out a small laugh, Kagome launched herself at Kouga as well and for a few quite brief moments, they all shared a nice hug. But hearing the approach of someone just outside the hut, Kouga slowly broke the hug and shifted to where Kagome was leaning against his side. Shippou had situated himself in Kagome's lap while Shiori seemed quite content to burrow in closer to Kouga's side as she tried to hide behind him, Kouga couldn't help but smile at the picture they made.

Another moment passed before the reed doorway was lifted and in walked the missing members of the InuTatchi, who were all followed quite closely by Kaede.

"Hi guys, what took you so long?" Kagome's cheerful voice was enough to bring a smile to everyone's face, well everyone except a very disgruntled hanyou.

"There was a difference of opinion…" trailing off, Miroku and Sango both glanced over at InuYasha. He was currently glaring a hole in the floor as he leaned against one of the walls, Kagome merely raised an eyebrow at this, "really…" getting up, Kagome walked towards InuYasha, her eyes soft.

"InuYasha…what's wrong?" As Kagome reached out a hand to touch InuYasha's shoulder, she heard a low snarl rising from InuYasha and immediately pulled her hand back.

She had heard his words and they made her heart ache, his snarl had translated to something along the lines of, "**_don't touch me you whore!_**"

A hurt and saddened expression passed over Kagome's face, whining low in her throat, Kagome turned and flashed Kouga a pointed look before she turned and took off out the door.

Gritting his teeth Kouga glared at InuYasha, hearing the monk and slayer moving towards the door, Kouga snapped his eyes upon them. "Don't move. I will go after my haigusha, please watch the pups."

Sango narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to put Kouga in place when Miroku's hand clamped over her mouth, effectively shutting her up. She struggled for a moment until Miroku whispered into her ear, "look at his eyes Sango, we cannot interfere."

Looking at Kouga's eyes as Miroku had said, Sango felt the room become suddenly cooler, Kouga's eyes were tingeing red and in a moment they would be completely taken over.

Shifting Shiori out of his arms, Kouga flashed her a smile as he saw the scared look pass through her eyes, "it's alright little one, stay here with the slayer and I will return shortly with Kagome, understand?"

Shiori nodded her head before smiling gently up at him, pulling away she moved over to Shippou and let out a small giggle when he pulled her into a small hug. Pleased with this, Kouga sent Shippou a meaningful look before he got to his feet and started towards the doorway, just as he reached it he glared down at InuYasha.

"Do not attempt to follow me, if you do, I will not hesitate to kill you." Having said his piece, Kouga slipped through the door and once outside he took in a long drag of air.

A smile lit his face as he caught wind of Kagome's scent, she was still nearby and with the way her scent seemed to drift welcomingly around him, and Kouga knew that today they would finally seal the deal.

Kagome would forever be his and he would finally have the true makings of a family, as his smile turned into a smirk, Kouga took off in the direction that Kagome's scent was coming from.

'_Just you wait Kagome, I'm coming for you._'

* * *

A/N- And there you have it...I'm sorry to those InuYasha lvr's out there, but I had to make him say that...besides...I think that would be InuYasha's reaction if it really happened...anyway, the next chapt should be up next month sometime...well...hopefully...

Ja!


	12. Two Become One

Crying In Your Arms Tonight

* * *

A/N- Hey all, sorry this took so long to write, I've really been having troubles with writing lately...

Well, at least it's done now...

Disclaimer- Don't own InuYasha, but I do have the anime, manga, keychains, wallscrolls, etc...but anyway, this story is purely fan based and was done just for fun, so no suing peeps!

'_Thoughts_'

'**_Youkai Talking_**'

Also, a quick warning, there is a lemon in this chapt! I'll mark it so that those of you out there who don't enjoy such things may skip it if you wish, for the rest of you...enjoy the citrusy goodness!

* * *

Chapter 11: Two Become One

* * *

Kouga had followed Kagome's scent for about six miles before he finally entered a clearing to see that Kagome was sitting there with her knees up, her hands were wrapped about her legs while her face was buried in her arms. Behind her, her tail was shifting on the ground restlessly.

Letting out a deep throated growl, Kouga let his ki fill the clearing as he marked his territory, warning anyone that if they dared cross into it they had better be ready for a major ass kickin'.

Hearing Kouga's growl, Kagome lifted her head and let her tear filled eyes meet Kouga's clear blue one's, "Kouga…"

Approaching her slowly, Kouga knelt down in front of Kagome and gave her a worried look, "Kagome, the mutt didn't have the right to say such things to you, don't let it bother you…he's just an idiot. Besides, I love you, so don't worry about him or the others, alright?"

Whipping at her tears, Kagome reached up a hand and stroked Kouga's cheek as she let a small smile cross her lips, "thank you Kouga, you've always been there to make me feel better…I love you too…"

Smiling back at her, Kouga slipped both his arms about Kagome's back, "Kagome, do you remember earlier when I told you that I had something that I needed to talk to you about…well…it's time that I told you."

Nodding her head, Kagome shifted to where she was sitting in Kouga's lap and had her head resting against his shoulder, "go ahead, I'm listening."

"As you have probably noticed already, you're changing into a demon and to make our bond permanent, you must give me a mating mark. Only then will we become one…" Looking down at her, Kouga felt his eyes widen in surprise.

Kagome had a smug looking smirk plastered all over her face, "I already figured that out Kouga, I was just waiting until you asked me." Gripping his chin, Kagome pulled Kouga's head down and gave his lips a soft peck before pulling out of Kouga's arms to stand but a few feet from him.

She then proceeded to strip herself of every stitch of clothing that she had on, only making Kouga's eyes widen in utter surprise, but man did he enjoy the show. Once she was finished, Kagome took a few deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down, she needed to be thinking clearly if she was too pull this off.

After all, this was something that she had never thought of doing, not in a million years yet here she was anyway. '_At least I'm only doing this in front of Kouga, he's seen me like this before, so no worries...I hope..._' silently wishing for the best, Kagome turned to face Kouga completely. More than a little pleased to see the shocked look on his face.

"Kagome?" Confused and not to mention aroused beyond belief, Kouga placed a hand on the ground and prepared to stand, when Kagome growled deeply at him. A sound that sent pleasurable tingles all over his body, making him harden even further than he was already.

"Don't even think about it Kouga, if you want me, your going to have to catch me first!" Sticking her tongue out at him playfully, Kagome spun on her heel and took off at a fast run into the trees, giggling all the way.

Kouga remained where he was in a stunned sort of shock until Kagome's words finally sank in and Kouga felt a devilish smirk cross his lips as he stood slowly and sniffed the air for Kagome's scent, '_oh the hunts on now and I will find you my little mate..._'

Following Kagome's example and shedding himself of all his fur pelts, Kouga clenched and unclenched his leg muscles, preparing himself for what he was about to attempt. After all, with his blood coursing through her and the changes that were taking place, Kagome would be alot faster than a human would and maybe him.

'_Nah...the changes aren't complete yet, so there is no way she can out run me. I doubt that she even wants too...ready or not, here I come._'

With that thought in mind, Kouga sped into the trees and used his well honed demonic abilities to track his sly mate, after a few minutes of running around in circles Kouga had finally found her and he titled his head back as he let out a deep howl of victory. He had now found his prey and it was only a matter of time before he caught up with her, licking his lips at that very thought, Kouga tore through the woods and soon caught sight of Kagome.

She was running swiftly just a head of him and Kouga couldn't help but admire the way her tight backside shifted underneath the strain of running, her leg muscles were stretching underneath her soft skin as she moved with a grace that showed just how lithe she could be.

All that training he'd put her through was certainly paying off.

Shuddering at that very thought, Kouga put on a burst of speed and soon he had come right up along Kagome's side, letting loose a low growl Kouga leapt at her and Kagome only had time to let out a slight shriek in surprise before they had hit the ground, only to go rolling in a mass of arms and legs through the underbrush.

Kagome felt laughter burbling up in her chest as she struggled with Kouga only to have his tail brushing against the skin of her abdomen and making her laugh worse, Kouga couldn't help but smirk in triumph as they finally came to a rolling stop with him looming over Kagome. Purring deeply, Kouga bent forwards and while Kagome was busy laughing, he nuzzled her neck before laving his mating mark.

Jerking at the sudden rush of electricity coming from where Kouga was licking her, Kagome stopped laughing and bared her throat more to Kouga's hungry tongue, "Anata..."

Smut!- XP

Smirking against Kagome's neck, Kouga pressed her more into the ground as he anchored his hips firmly to hers, causing Kagome's eyes to blow wide as she threw her head back while arching her body into his.

A low growl rumbled forth from Kouga's throat as he gyrated his hips, grinding them roughly against Kagome's, letting his swelling manhood brush against Kagome's heat. He wanted her and he would have her.

Gripping Kagome's upper arm, Kouga pulled back enough to flip her over onto her stomach, causing Kagome to growl back at him, her more demonic side coming to the surface. '_Perfect, now all I have to do is get her to completely let go and then our bond can finalize._' Hearing his Youkai growling and straining to get free, Kouga knew that it was almost time.

Wrapping his arm about Kagome's waist, he secured her form against his own even as he leant forwards over her back. Kagome flipped her hair to the side, exposing her neck to Kouga's gaze, she knew what was coming next. Or so she thought.

A loud yelp of surprise rent the air when Kouga's hand came down upon Kagome's pert posterior, her surprise didn't last long though for when his hand made contact again, Kagome sank into the ground below her purring in utter pleasure.

Pleased with the reaction the spankings were having upon his mate, Kouga ran his claws roughly along the outer part of Kagome's thighs, leaving small strips of blood behind. Kagome's purrs had grown louder, her whole body beginning to vibrate even as he could smell her scent shifting just slightly.

'_Perfect, it is done then..._' closing his eyes, Kouga let himself sink back into his mind, allowing his Youkai full reign at the moment. A fact that his Youkai jumped at, not that Kouga was surprised. It wasn't everyday that he willingly let his Youkai take control and have a rather ravishing mate below him, '_just don't be too rough, we don't want to cause our mate too much pain._'

Snorting at his master's concerns, he shook his head before leaning over his mate's form, running his tongue up the center of her back. He could feel every ridge and dip of her spine as he made his way up her back slowly, her purrs had turned to growls and yips.

Apparently she liked his treatment of her.

Using one of his hands to hold her hips still, he ran the other up her front. Starting at her belly and moving slowly up to her breasts, reaching one of the peaks, he ran his claws against the soft skin there and delighted in the tremors that the sensations sent throughout her body.

Pressing his forehead against her back, between her shoulder blades, he growled low in his throat. "_**Mine**_."

The female bucked back against him, a deep growl echoing right back at him, "_**Yours**_."

Barking at that, he pressed his hips hard against hers, grinding them in a circular motion. His engorged sex brushed against her wet heat and both let loose low whines, even as sharp bolts of pleasure rushed throughout their bodies.

It was the first time that he'd ever been able to experience something like this, with his master's permission and the female beneath him...well, this would be her first as well. '_Her first and only,_' smirking at his own thoughts, he gripped the female's chin in a firm grip and forced her to turn her head.

Once this was accomplished, he attacked her lips ferociously, cutting her lip in the process. Running his tongue over the wound, he savored the sweet and spicy tang to her blood.

She tasted absolutely divine.

Unable to hold back at even such a minor taste, he released her chin and nosed her hair out of her way. Gripping the back of her neck with his fangs, Kouga exerted only a slight amount of pressure, but the female's reaction was immediate.

She dropped down so that the top half of her body was upon the ground as she canted her hips, spreading her legs more so that she could accommodate him. She then let loose a low keening whine, begging him to take her.

Something that he was more than ready to do at the moment.

From the mere scent of her arousal alone, he knew that she was more than prepared for him, something that had him hardening even more. Baring his fangs and letting out a low growling whine that matched the females, he gripped himself and guided himself to her wet heat.

Gnashing his teeth, he moved in one fluid moment. Thus slamming himself deep into his female, the way she screamed made him want to howl, but he refrained. After all, they were only just beginning.

Tensing his leg and back muscles, he ground himself forwards as hard as he could, causing the female's head to arch back as she let out a cry of pure pain and pleasure.

Her claws were tearing at the ground beneath her as she rocked back against him, drawing him deeper within her willing body. Grunting, he placed one of his hands over her own before pulling back and slamming back in once again.

He began slowly, making sure to rotate his hips everytime, that way he would grind against her to deepen his penetration and draw every last ounce of her sanity with it.

It seemed to do the trick too.

Because after only a couple minutes of his '_torture_,' she was clawing at his back, digging her nails deep into his skin. Tensing her entire back, she forced him backwards so that he was lying with his back pressed against the hard ground.

From where she was straddling him, she snapped her jaws a couple times before turning, with him still inside her. The abrupt movements she used tore a pained gasp from her lips, but she continued anyways, until she was turned all the way around.

Once this was done, she collapsed onto his chest, her fingers running lightly over his sweat covered skin. Panting, he growled low and deep.

She shifted into a sitting position as she bared her fangs at him as she began to rock against him, he grunted as he gripped her hips, grinding up while she ground down.

For minutes they did this and it seemed that her end was near, she arched her back as she howled lightly, making it sound more like a whistle than a howl. Arching his own back as he made one final thrust, he felt his release strike, filling the female above him with his essence even as she bared his fangs once again.

End Of Smut!- :(

In a spilt second she had her fangs buried in his throat, her claws digging into his shoulder's as she held him within a vice grip. Yipping at the pain and pleasure of being marked by his female, he wrapped his arms about her back, holding her in his own vice grip.

'_**Haigusha, now we are one.**_'

* * *

A/N- Ah...finally, I got it done. Really, sometimes lemons are so damn hard to do! I mean it!

Anyway, sorry I ended it there, but you'll understand in the next chapt. Also, sorry again about the long wait on this, I really didn't mean to take this long to get it finished.

And if you were wondering about that last bit, where I refer to Kouga's Youkai and Kagome's Youkai as he and she. I really just couldn't think of a better way to describe it, I mean, they are Kagome and Kouga but not really, so how the heck am I supposed to refer to them?

Sorry if it's confusing, I probably am going to fix this later anyway, I just wanted to give you guys an update. Since it's been so long since the last time I did...

One quick side note-

Haigusha- Means mate (spouse) in Japanese, I just liked the way it's sounds, so I used it!

Oh, I almost forgot, check out this site below, it's a lot of fun!!

I am OokamiValkire on there, it's a nice place to chat, play games, and just plain have fun! So you guys can add me as a friend too if you wish!

Whelp, that's it for now!

Till next time, and hopefully sooner rather than later!

Ja Ne!


	13. Morning Problems

Crying In Your Arms Tonight

* * *

A/N- Hey all, sorry 'bout the wait, but I'm back baby!! Yeah!!

Disclaimer- InuYasha isn't mine, but maybe one day...it will be!

As I've probably already told you all, my computer's dead, so it's taking me longer to write than normal, which isn't saying much. After all, it still took me a little while...sorry about that... T.T

Anyway, I'm still trying to keep updating, so no worries, I haven't gone anywhere!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Inner Youkai Talking/Thoughts**_'

Whelp, enjoy peeps!!

* * *

Chapter 12: 

Morning Problems

* * *

She was delightfully sore, that much Kagome was proud of as she slowly blinked into wakefulness.

Normally she might have been rather freaked, or heck even angry for waking up not only naked, but tangled with her mate in the middle of an open clearing of all places. But she wasn't.

She was rather content, which was saying something.

'_Well, as much as I would enjoy just lying here and taking in some sun. We really need to get back to the others...after all, there's still that whole thing with the RyuYoukai to deal with._'

Sighing in slight disappointment, Kagome rolled over onto her side and smiled when she saw Kouga's sleeping face. It seemed that he was still out to sea and looked happy to be that way.

She was loath to wake him, but...'_oh well, here goes._'

"Kouga, wake up. Mate, it's time to go back." When Kouga merely shifted a little, Kagome shook her head.

It was time to bring out the big guns, besides; Kagome had always wanted to try this.

So it was with an evil smirk on her face, that Kagome hurried to a nearby pool of water returning with a bit in her hands. Planning herself firmly over the top of him, Kagome parted her hands and prepared for the reaction she was going to receive.

Or at least she was.

One moment she was poised to splash her slumbering mate with water and the next she found herself pinned to a tree, a clawed hand gripping her firmly about the throat.

A snarl was rasped against her ear and Kagome immediately let her body go limp, she knew that sound and frankly, there was no way in hell that she could ever hope to stand against him. At least not now.

Whimpering, Kagome let her head fall as she let out a low wine, telling the person behind her that she would submit.

Hearing the snapping of fangs behind her, Kagome waited patiently to only let out her baited breath when the hand let go and the person stepped away. Kagome collapsed to her knees immediately, even as she whirled around and bowed deeply.

She wasn't that stupid, in the time she'd spent with Kouga he'd been determined that Kagome learn the Youkai ways and traditions. She could thank him for that now, because if she hadn't known what to do, she would be dead right now.

"Milord, please forgive us for trespassing upon your lands, we meant no disrespect."

A deep growl reached her ears as did the sound of footsteps, "rise female, wake your mate."

Rising immediately, Kagome hurried over to Kouga's still slumbering form and using all the strength that she had at that moment, she kicked him in the stomach.

Kouga not only slid several feet away at the force behind that kick, but he was on his feet even before he came to a halt, his fangs bared in defense. And that's when he saw what Kagome had and narrowed his eyes.

"Kagome, come here now." Not sure what to think at his reaction, Kagome did as Kouga had said, once she was at his side Kouga gripped her shoulder's roughly as he secured her form against his own.

"My female, mine. So go somewhere else or go after your brother, we have done nothing wrong and I have every right to be here." Kagome was confused by Kouga's words.

Not only were they insulting but demanding as well, '_just what is he thinking? Does he want to kill us?_'

A snort reached her ears and Kagome finally laid her eyes upon their, '_guest_' and her eyes widened. Before them was the one and only, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands.

"Watch your tongue wolf, you are still on my bordering lands and I will take no disrespect. Besides when did you claim that bastards ningen, I thought that he had claimed her, am I wrong?"

Kagome's jaw dropped at hearing such words coming out of this particular demons mouth, she'd never heard more than '_die InuYasha, worthless ningen, or die_' from his lips.

Hearing a growl coming from Kouga, Kagome was ill prepared when Kouga tilted her head to the side, revealing her neck fully to Sesshoumaru's gaze. "If he had truly placed a claim then mine would have never been able to form, you know that better than anyone Sesshoumaru. Besides, the mutts got that dead woman anyway."

Sesshoumaru just raised a brow as he looked between the two of them, before he finally settled upon Kagome.

Knowing that look in his eye, Kagome just shook her head, "he's right, I don't owe InuYasha anything and never have. He has made his choice and I..." Kagome slid one of her hands to rest atop Kouga's, "have made mine."

As Kagome waited for a response, she suddenly realized something. "Sesshoumaru-sama, have you heard anything about a renegade RyuYoukai that's been hunting Hanyou's?"

The TaiYoukai seemed to ponder her words for a few moments before narrowing his eyes slightly, "there have been several deaths in my lands over the last few months. And as such I set out to find this killer and destroy them."

That was all that Kagome needed to hear, shaking her head she turned to look at Kouga, "we have to stop this Kouga, we can't let anymore innocents die for just being what they are. We must find this RyuYoukai and quickly."

Rubbing Kagome's hip Kouga sighed, he knew just what she was getting at and knew that she was right. They had adopted Shiori and as such, it was their duty to protect her.

"Yes, we must." Looking towards Sesshoumaru, Kouga inclined his head towards the other lord.

"You are welcome to accompany us Sesshoumaru, if you wish to catch this killer, then it would be wise to be with us. For we have two Hanyou in our company, which means that sooner or later, the RyuYoukai will come for them."

Nodding his head in acceptance of Kouga's words, Kagome was once again surprised when Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I agree."

Smiling, Kagome opened her mouth to say something when a rather sudden breeze flew by and she shivered. Her whole body prickling at the cold sensation.

And that was when she realized it. Both Kouga and herself were completely and utterly, naked. In front of Sesshoumaru, of all people.

Her face burning in embarrassment, Kagome quickly moved behind Kouga, effectively blocking Sesshoumaru's line of sight. Kouga merely chuckled at his mates' behavior before looking to Sesshoumaru.

"You may go a head of us; we have some...business to take care of first. We will catch up with you quickly." Sesshoumaru merely smirked, before striding from the clearing in the direction of the village.

---------------------------

Narrowing her eyes once Sesshoumaru was gone, Kagome slapped Kouga upside the head, "and just what was so funny about that? Huh?!"

Rubbing at the spot where Kagome had hit him, Kouga just smiled sheepishly, "sorry, I didn't think you would have been offended. After all, you were awake before I was. So you did have time to dress, or at least cover yourself."

Growling, Kagome turned from Kouga and stalked off. '_I can't believe how insensitive he is and I thought the male would guard his female from others. I guess not._'

Sighing, Kagome stopped. She could feel Kouga behind her, having clearly followed her. She could even smell his regret and sorrow.

She couldn't stay mad at him. After all, this was their first day as true mates and she couldn't let just one argument tear them apart already. They had the pups to consider after all, not to mention the pack.

"Alright fine! I'll forgive you, but just this once. Do you hear me?" Kagome hadn't been able to even turn around before Kouga was embracing her from behind.

"Anything for you my love." Purring into Kagome's ear, Kouga slid one of his hands down Kagome's stomach to brush against the skin of her upper thigh.

Moaning at the back of her throat, Kagome sank back into Kouga's sensual touch, already feeling her body stirring once again. '_I guess they weren't kidding when they said that wolves are constantly ready to mate..._'

Shaking her head, Kagome shoved herself away from Kouga. Now wasn't the time for such things, not matter how appealing it sounded.

Reaching up, Kagome cupped Kouga's cheek and smiled to show him that she wasn't mad. "We have other things to worry about now...later...alright?" Tilting her head, Kagome smiled when Kouga groaned.

"Alright, alright. But you owe me now, come on...I think we left our things this way." Gripping Kagome's hand, Kouga tugged her after him. If they were in a hurry then they might as well hurry.

It didn't take long for them to locate their clothes and within moments they were dressed once again.

Making sure her hair was secured up high, Kagome turned to regard Kouga. He was looking at the hair tie in his hand as if considering wearing it or not.

Smiling at that, Kagome walked over and ran her fingers through Kouga's hair, "keep it down for a while, I think you look better this way."

Chuckling at that, Kouga turned to Kagome, nuzzling her cheek. "Anything for you mate. Now come on, they will be waiting for us."

Snorting, Kagome stuck her tongue out at Kouga before turning and taking off at a full run in the direction she smelt the others. The feel of the wind rushing around her and the sound of Kouga behind her, Kagome didn't think there could be anything better than this.

---------------------------------

A/N- Alright then, that's the end of chapt 12! Hooray!!

Whelp, the next chapt is already in the works and I hope that I can get it done soon...so please just bare with me!!

Anyway, hope you all loved the chapt!

See yah all next time!!

Ja Ne!

=^..^=


End file.
